Um aniversário inesquecivel?
by Sumomo Motosuwa
Summary: Saori faz 17 anos e ganha uma viagem para onde ela quiser podendo levar quem quer
1. Vamos viajar?

Titulo: Um aniversário inesquecivel?  
  
Sumário: Saori faz 17 anos e ganha uma viagem para onde ela quiser podendo levar quem  
  
ela quer.  
  
1º capitulo: Vamos Viajar?  
  
Faltava um dia para o aniversário de 17 anos de Saori, a moça não aguentava de mais de   
  
tanta anciedade e reolve espionar Tatsume para ver se descobre alguma coisa sobre uma  
  
''surpresa'' que ele comentara noite passada com uma camarera.   
  
A garota chega na frente do quarto de Tatsume e fica escutando. Tatsume estava no   
  
telefone com alguém - Sim. Para depois de amanhã, primeira classe.... Sim. Eu ainda  
  
não sei quantas pessoas irão, ainda não falei para a aniversáriante sobre a viagem.-  
  
Ouvindo isso, Saori sai correndo, entra em seu quarto e tranca a porta. Ela começa a  
  
pençar - Uma viagem? Para onde? Quantos dias? Quem mais vai? Aiii, e agora?- Saori  
  
resolve esperar Tatsume anunciar a ''surpresa'' amanhã, como já tinha prometido.-   
  
Assim vai ser melhor. - Saori se deita e dorme.   
  
No dia seguinte Saori acorda e vai tomar café da manhã, todos estão muito quietos, até  
  
que Tatsume se levanta e começa a falar - Gostaria de sua atençâo senhorita. Como   
  
hoje é seu aniversário, vamos fazer uma pequena festa entre os mais chegados aqui na  
  
mansão mesmo e amanhã bem cedo você irá viajar para qualquer lugar que quiser e poderá  
  
levar quantas pessoas quiser.- Saori fica muito feliz, pois finalmente viajaria   
  
''sozinha''. Ela termina de comer, agradece pelo presente e sobe para seu quarto.   
  
Seguido, toma um banho, se veste e liga para Shunrey:  
  
Telefone: Trin- Trim...  
  
Saori: Alô? Por favor a Shunrey?  
  
Telefone: Um momentinho...  
  
*20 minutos depois*  
  
Telefone: Alô?  
  
Saori: Por que você demorou Shu?  
  
Shunrey: É que eu estava no banheiro...  
  
Saori: Ok, desculpe.  
  
Shunrey: Que isso, hehehe. Ahhhhh FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!!!  
  
Saori: Obrigada!   
  
Shunrey: Por que ligou tão cedo?  
  
Saori: Te acordei?  
  
Shunrey: Já falei que tava cagando!!!  
  
Saori: Ok, desculpe.  
  
Shunrey: Fala logo!  
  
Saori: Bom, eu já tinha te falado da festinha que o Tatsume preparou aqui na Mansão.  
  
Shunrey: Sim...  
  
Saori: E também te contei da ''surpresa'' que eu ouvi ele falar com uma camareira?  
  
Shunrey: Ele já te falou? É um carro né? Não, não, um jato particular, ou também pode  
  
ser um carro que vira um jato! Sa, você é muito sortuda!!!!  
  
Saori: Cala a boca Shunrey! Não é um carro e nem um jato!  
  
Shunrey: Um carro que vira Jato?  
  
Saori: NÃO!!!! É uma viajem...  
  
Shunrey: Nossa, que azar, você vai ter que viajar com aquele velho careca? Pra onde   
  
vocês vão?  
  
Saori: Não! Não sei! Ahhh, eu não vo viajar com o velho careca! Quer dizer, o Tatsume.  
  
Shunrey: Então com quem?  
  
Saori: Ele falou que eu posso levar quem eu quiser...  
  
Shunrey: Interessante... Pra onde? Pra Disney???????  
  
Saori: NÃO! Não sei... Eu posso ir pra onde eu quiser...  
  
Shunrey: Interessante... Quem você vai levar?  
  
Saori: Isso que eu queria falar com você. Vem almoçar aqui na minha casa. Vou convidar  
  
a June, a Mino e a Eiri também.   
  
Shunrey: Ok, mas antes eu tenho que falar com o Mestre Ancião.  
  
Saori: Ele ainda ta ''nervosinho''?  
  
Shunrey: Você sabe que desde quando eu e o Shiryu nos mudamos para Tókio para estudar  
  
e ele teve que sair de Rosan ele tah agindo.. hm... estranhamente.   
  
Saori: Eh.. Bom, venha logo.   
  
Shunrey: Tah, to saindu. Beijos.  
  
Saori: Beijos.   
  
Saori liga para Mino, Eiri e June, convidando elas para almoçar na casa dela e   
  
explicar tudo direitinho. Ela vai para a cozinha e explica para as cozinheiras que   
  
teriam vizitas para o almoço. Assim elas fariam mais comida.  
  
Alguns minutos depois a campainha toca e Tatsume vai atender, derrepente um bando, de  
  
4 garotas estéricas, entram dentro da mansão, ignorando copletamente o Tatsume e indo  
  
direto para o quarto de Saori. Elas batem na porta do quarto e logo depois entram já   
  
gritando - FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! UHUUUUUUUUU, 17 ANINHOS!!!!!!  
  
Saori: Ahhhh, hehehe, valeu!  
  
Eiri: E aí Sa, o que você queria falar com agente?  
  
Shunrey: Vocês ainda não sabem?  
  
Mino: Não!!!!!  
  
Shunrey: A SAORI TÁ GRAVIDA!!!!!!!!  
  
June: O Q??????????  
  
Saori: Cala a boca Shunrey, você nunca muda mesmo!  
  
Eiri: Você tá gravida?  
  
Saori: Não!   
  
Mino: Então por que nos chamou?  
  
Saori explica toda a história para Eiri, Mino e June e todas ficam de boca aberta, ao  
  
contrario de Shunrey, acharam um presente muito bom.  
  
Eiri: E aê Saori, quem você vai convidar?  
  
Saori: Por isso chamei vocÊs aqui. Quero a ajuda de vocês!  
  
Mino: Ai, que ótimo!!!  
  
June: Acho que essa viajem será inesquecivel...  
  
Shunrey: É, se o aviâo não cair e o lugar para onde iremos não for habitado por zumbis  
  
comedores de gente....  
  
Saori: Credo Shunrey, você tem uma imaginação fértil hein?  
  
Shunrey: O Mestre Anciâo falou que quando eu nasci o medico se assustou com a minha   
  
careta e me deixou cair no chão...   
  
Mino: Ta explicado...  
  
Shunrey: Não intendi!   
  
June: Esquece!  
  
Shunrey: Ok! ^_^  
  
Saori: Chega de papo! Essa lista de convidados tem que sair hoje, por que viajamos   
  
amanhã!  
  
June: Ok.... Vamos começar pelas garotas... Hmmmm...  
  
Nisso Tatsume bate na porta e diz que o almoço já está pronto e que não é para se   
  
atrasar...   
  
Saori: Jah vamos decer Tatsume!!! Garotas, depois do almoço agente continua ok?   
  
Mino: Tah, Sa.   
  
Shunrey: COMIDA! COMIDA! COMIDA! COMIDA! COMIDA!!!!!  
  
June: Ai Shunrey, se acalma.. agente já vai comer...  
  
Continua....  
  
N/A: é minha primeira fanfic, então, elogiando ou criticando, mandem e-mails para:  
  
paola25990@hotmail.com Ok? Sua opiniaum eh mtu importante! 


	2. E os convidados são

Titulo:   
  
2º capitulo: E os convidados são....  
  
No meio do almoço o telefone toca...  
  
Telefone: Trin-Trimmm....  
  
Tatsume: Mansão Kido.  
  
Telefone: Tatsume, é você?  
  
Tatsume: Senhorita Tsuzuca?  
  
Telefone: É! Nossa, sua voz mudou muito!   
  
Tatsume: Hehehehe, como você está?  
  
Telefone: To ótima! Cofff..cofff...Passa pra Saori? É aniversário dela não?  
  
Tatsume: Sim,sim...  
  
Telefone: Cofff.... Coffffff....  
  
Tatsume chama Saori - Senhorita Saori, uma ligação para você.- Saori se levanta, e   
  
atende o telefone...  
  
Saori: Alô?  
  
Telefone: Saoriiii, Feliz Aniversário!!!! Como você está?  
  
Saori: Titia Tsu??? Ahhh, brigada!!! Como você está?  
  
Telefone: Ah, Sa, eu to otima e deixa de se formal comigo!  
  
Saori: A claro, mas pera ae, onde você está?  
  
Telefone: To de turista aqui na França!   
  
Saori: Po, você tem que voltar para Tókio titia, já faz 10 anos que você foi embora...  
  
Telefone: Pois é, você tinha 7 anos, seu avô tinha adotado toda aquela criançada.  
  
Saori: É, hoje eles já são cavaleiros.  
  
Telefone: Nossa, queria tanto te ver, você deve ter se tornado uma deusinha adorável..  
  
Saori: Ahhh, que isso tia...Pera aê, como você sabe?  
  
Telefone: Seu avô me contou quando te achou na Grécia. 7 anos depois eu fui embora.  
  
Saori: Afinal, por que você foi embora?   
  
Telefone: A pequena Saori, daqui a 5 anos eu te explico tudo!  
  
Saori: Por que só daqui a 5 anos?  
  
Telefone: Por que exatamente daqui a 5 anos vou voltar a Tókio. A ultima vez que   
  
voltei, foi para o velório de seu avô....  
  
Saori: Afinal, por que você tá na França?   
  
Telefone: Ah Saori, daqui a 5 anos te explico tudo... Ok? Agora tenho que ir, o trem  
  
já vai sair.. Beijos, e Feliz Aniversário!!!!  
  
Saori: Mas titia Tsuuuuuuuu.....  
  
Telefone: Tu,tu,tu,tu,tu,tu,tu,tu...  
  
Saori: Ahhhh, vagabunda!  
  
Saori desliga o telefone e volta para a mesa, assim que se senta shunrey começa...  
  
Shunrey: Quem era a vagabunda?  
  
Saori: Minha tia... PERA AÊ!!!! POR QUE VOCÊ CHAMOU ELA DE VAGABUNDA????  
  
Shunrey: Não é o nome dela?  
  
Saori: Não! É Tsuzuka!   
  
Eiri: Eu não sabia que você tinha uma tia Saori.  
  
Saori: Bem.. ela não é minha tia de sangue, era só uma amiga do vovô, só que eu fiquei  
  
muito ligada nela. Ela era como uma mãe que eu nunca tive, ela é um ano mais velha que  
  
o Tatsume. O vovô gostava muito dela, eles viviam juntos. Acho que até eram namorados.  
  
Ela não morava com agente, mas vivia nessa mansão, os garotos não conheceram ela pois  
  
tinham de treinar. Ela brincava todos os dias comigo na pracinha. Um dia, melhor... no   
  
meu 7º aniversário eu acordei e ela não estava mais lá como em todos os meus outros  
  
aniversários.... Um mes depois ela me ligou falando que ouve um emprevisto e ela teve  
  
de ir. 6 anos depois meu avô morreu e ela estava lá, mas não conversamos ,acho   
  
que ela não queria que a notassem.   
  
Tatsume: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Saori: O que aconteceu Tatsume?  
  
Tatsume: Eu sempre fui apaixonado pela senhorita Tsuzuca, e ela sempre gostou de seu   
  
avô! Mas teve uma noite, uma unica noite, em que ficamos juntos. Isso foi a o que? 10   
  
anos atras... E uma noite após aquela, ela foi embora... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
June: Que história triste... Deve ter sido seu primeiro amor...   
  
Tatsume: Meu unico amor, comecei a gostar dela, nós tinhamos 2 anos... ela 2 e meio.  
  
Shunrey: Quando vocês transaram você já era careca?  
  
Tatsume: Ahhh, Num, eu era muito bonito na epoca,,, quer dizer. Você não tem nada que   
  
ver!   
  
Garotas: Fiquei sem fome...   
  
As garotas sobem para o quarto da Saori e lá começam a fazer a lista de convidados...  
  
Saori: Vamos fazer a lista de convidados...  
  
Shurey: Vamos convidar todo o santuário!!!!!!!   
  
Eiri: Ficou louca?  
  
June: Na verdade essa aí ja nasceu louca!  
  
Mino: Calem a boca, vamos fazer logo essa lista!  
  
Shunrey: Calma, não vamos partir para a violencia...  
  
Saori: Parem! Temos que ser rapidas. Eu escolho os convidados, Mino escreve os nomes,  
  
June escreve os telefones do lado, Eiri liga dando os convites e Shunrey, você pega  
  
essa revista de turismo e faz uma lista dos lugares mais bonitos e divertidos ok?  
  
Garotas: Ok!   
  
Saori: Bom, Mino preparada?  
  
Mino: Manda!  
  
Saori: Os primeiros são Seiya, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu, Hyoga e Jabu.  
  
Mino: S-e-i-y-a, S-h-u-n, I-k-k-i, S-h-i-r-y-u, H-y-o-g-a e J-a-b-u  
  
June: Onde eu pego os telefones Sa?  
  
Saori: Tenho todos os telefones na agenda do meu celular. Pga ele eli na minha bolsa.  
  
June: Ok...   
  
Shunrey: Vamos para a Disney?   
  
Eiri: Shu, já passamos um mês na Disney lembra? Na formatura da 8º serie!   
  
Shunrey: Aé, tinha me esquecido!  
  
Saori: Mino, os próximos convidados são... hmmm... Aldebaran, Afrodite, Aioria, Miro,   
  
Kamus, Mascara da Morte, Mú e Shaka.   
  
Mino: Anotado. Mais algum?  
  
Saori: Sim, só nós de garotas não da certo... vejamos... Vamos convidar a Marin!  
  
Mino: Convida a Jisty e a Sheena também!   
  
Saori: Será?  
  
Mino: Claro!!!  
  
Saori: Ta bom...  
  
June: Já anotei tudo... Só falta você ligar Eiri...  
  
Eiri pega o telefone e liga para Mú.  
  
Telefone: Trin-Triiiimmmmmm...  
  
Eiri: Será que é o numero certo?  
  
Telefone: Alô?  
  
Eiri: Mú?  
  
Telefone: Não, aqui é o Aldebaran...  
  
Eiri: O Mú está?  
  
Telefone: Espere um pouquinho...  
  
Eiri: Nossa, que barulheira!!!  
  
Tlefone: Ah desculpe, é que alguns cavaleiros estão aqui jogando cartas...  
  
Eiri: Mú?   
  
Telefone: Sim, sou eu! Quem é você?  
  
Eiri: Eiri, sou amiga de Saori e ela vai fazer uma viagem de aniversário e gostaria de  
  
te convidar...  
  
Telefone: Putz, é aniversário da Saori! Tinha me esquecido!!! - ele grita para os  
  
cavaleiros que estavam na casa - O pessoal, hoje é aniversário da Saori!!!  
  
Eiri: Tá, se acalma. Você pode ir?  
  
Telefone: Claro!  
  
Eiri: Serão convidados mais cavaleiros de ouro...  
  
Telefone: Ah, tm uns aki...  
  
Eiri: Quem?  
  
Telefone: Deba, Aioria, Miro e Kamus  
  
Eiri: Esses tmb estão na lista, você pode os infomar sobre a viagem?  
  
Telefone: Claro!  
  
Eiri: Obrigada, tchau.  
  
Eiri desliga o telefone e pega os próximos convidados...  
  
Telefone: Trin- Trimmm. Alô?  
  
Eiri: Shaka?  
  
Telefone: Sim?  
  
Eiri: Oi, quem tá falando é a Eiri, amiga da Saori. É aniversário dela e ela vai fazer  
  
uma viagem e gostaria que você fosse...  
  
Shaka: É aniversário da Saori!!!! Como pude me esquecer? Mas, é claro que eu aceito.  
  
Eiri: Obrigada, sairemos amanhã cedo, esteja na mansão ok?  
  
Shaka: Ok...  
  
Eiri: Tah, tchau.  
  
Bom, falta ligar para Afrodite e Mascara da Morte...  
  
Saori: Liga primeiro pro Afrodite!   
  
Eiri: Tah...  
  
Telefone: Trin...Triimmm...  
  
Eiri: Nossa, que demora.  
  
Telefone: Ai, quem é?  
  
Eiri: Oi, meu nome é Eiri e estou ligando em nome de Saori, ela está de aniversário e  
  
vai fazer uma viagem amanhã, e ela está te convidando.   
  
Telefone: Como pude me esquecer??? Carlo meu amorzinho... hoje é aniversário da Sa!  
  
Eiri: Por um acaso este Carlo é o Mascra da Morte?  
  
Telefone: Sim...  
  
Eiri: Ele também está convidado!!!  
  
Telefone: A claro! Obrigada.. hm... Eiri né?  
  
Eiri: Sim, ok intão. Tchau.  
  
Eiri: Vejamos... Falta a Jisty, Sheena e Marin...  
  
Saori: Liga para este numero aqui, elas podem estar treinando neste local.  
  
Eiri: Ok.  
  
Telefone: Trin-Trimmmmmm....   
  
Eiri: Tem certeza Sa?  
  
Saori: Eu axo que estão treinando!  
  
Telefone: Quem é?  
  
Eiri: Oi, meu nome é Eiri e...  
  
Telefone: Não queremos comprar nada! Tchau!  
  
Eiri: NÃO!!! ESPERE!!!!  
  
Telefone: Ai garota, está atrapalhando meu treino.  
  
Eiri: Você deve ser a Sheena!  
  
Telefone: Sim sou eu. por que?  
  
Eiri: A Marin e a Jisty estão aí?  
  
Telefone: Sim, e mais um monte de outras garotas treinando agora tchau, está me atrapalhando.  
  
Eiri: Nã! Espere!  
  
Telefone: Você tem 30 segundos.  
  
Eiri, bom... A Saori está de aniversário e vai fazer uma viagem amanhã e está convidando você  
  
Marin e Jisty para ir junto. A saida será amanhã de manhã então se vocês quiserem ir...   
  
E por favor seja mais... *eh interrompida*  
  
Telefone: Tah, seu tempo acabou, tchau.  
  
Eiri: *continua a frase* Educada...  
  
Telefone: Tu,tu,tu,tu,tu,tu,tu,tu....  
  
Eiri desliga o telefone - Ai, não falta mais ninguém...  
  
June: Mas e o Shiryu, Ikki e os outros?  
  
Saori: Eles virão para a minha festinha hoje denoite....  
  
June: A tah...  
  
Saori: Bom... Shunrey, você já fez a lista que eu pedi?  
  
Shunrey: Sim...  
  
Saori: Que lugares você escolheu?  
  
Shunrey: Egito, Brasil, Disney, Europa e França.  
  
Saori: França... - Saori lembra de Tsuzuca, que estava na França.  
  
Shunrey: Saori?  
  
June: SAORIIIIIIIII??????  
  
Shunrey: AHHHHHHH, ELA MORREU!!!! NÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saori: O que???  
  
Mino: Você quer ir para a França, Sa?  
  
Saori: Sim! A Tsu tah lá! Eu preciso reencontra-la!  
  
Eiri: Acalme-se Saori! Eu vou falar com Tatsume para ele ligar para o aeroporto e   
  
reservar as passagens ok?  
  
Saori: Ok...  
  
Eiri avisa Tatsume, mas ele estava muito ocupado com a festa que iria ocorrer daqui a   
  
algumas horas e diz que ligará depois que os convidados forem embora.  
  
Eiri volta para o quarto de Saori e fala que Tatsume só ligará para o aeroporto após  
  
a ida dos convidados. Saori olha para o relogio e decide já começar a se arrumar, e   
  
todas também se arrumam, na preça Mino, June e Saori tomam banho juntas e Eiri e   
  
Shunrey também. Depois cada uma veste uma roupa muito bonita e todas se ajudam com o  
  
resto: escova, chapinha, baby liss, maquiagem... 3 horas depois elas estão lindas,   
  
chiques e poderosas. Bem a tempo que os meninos chegaram...   
  
Continua....   
  
N/A: Nossa, nem acredito que fiz um par romantico pro Tatsume.. Bom, eu axo que ele  
  
deveria ter tido uma vida antes do Kido morrer... Bom tá aí a fic, espero que tenham  
  
gostado! OBS: Elogiando, criticando ou apenas dando sugestões mandem seus coment´s   
  
para paola25990@hotmail.com  
  
BEIJOS. 


	3. Verdade ou Concequencia?

Titulo: Um aniversário inesquecivel?  
  
Sumário: Saori faz 17 anos e ganha uma viagem para onde ela quiser podendo levar quem  
  
ela quer.  
  
***********************************ATENÇÃOOOOOO*************************************************  
  
ESSE CAPITULO POSSUI YAOI, FRACO MAS POSSUI, ENTÃO QUEM NÃO GOSTA OU SE SENTE OFENDIDO NÃO LEIA,OK? NÃO QUERO VER DEPOIS  
  
E-MAILS RECLAMANDO DO CAPITULO! EU AVISEI!!!!  
  
3º capitulo..: Verdade ou Consequencia?  
  
As garotas decem para a sala principal onde Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun, Shiryu e... Jabu estavam esperando. Eles avistam Saori   
  
e vão cumprimenta-la.   
  
Seiya: Po, 17 aninhos Saori.  
  
Saori: Pois é.   
  
Jabu: Você está linda!  
  
Hyoga: VocÊ não perde tempo né Jabu?  
  
Shun: Nossa, mas as garotas estão realmente lindas.  
  
Ikki: Lindas não.. estão é Gos....  
  
Shiryu: *Da um cutucão em Ikki antes que ele fale bestera* E aí, viemos aqui pra ficar de papo ou para nos divertirmos?!  
  
Saori: Desculpe, as meninas estão caladas até agora, hehehehe, bom, vou botar uma musiquinha ok?  
  
Eiri: Sa, bota uma musica animada.  
  
Saori: Ok. Eu vou trazer uns salgadinhos e vocÊs se servem.  
  
Shunrey: Deixa eu ajudar!!!!  
  
June: Eu também vou.  
  
Eiri: Pera, não me deixem aqui sozinha!!!!!!  
  
*Na cozinha*  
  
Saori: Tatsume, cade a bandeja de salgadinhos?  
  
Tatsume: Aqui, deixa que eu levo.   
  
Saori: Que é isso. Me da.  
  
Tatsume: Ok, mas... o que esse bando ta fazendo aqui na cozinha?  
  
Saori: Que bando? *olha pra trás* Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! O que vocês tão fazendo aqui?!?!!?  
  
Shunrey: Eu vim pra te ajudar.   
  
June: Eu vim pra dar uma ajuda extra!  
  
Eiri: E eu vim por que não queria ficar sozinha com eles na sala.  
  
Saor: ^____^'''''''''   
  
June: Pera aê, cade a Mino?  
  
Eiri: Deve ter ficado lá na sala com os garotos!  
  
Garotas: O__O''''''  
  
Enquanto esse dialogo acontecia na cozinha, Mino estava sozinha na sala com os garotos.   
  
  
  
Shiryu: Mino, como você está?  
  
Mino: To bem!!! E você?  
  
Shiryu: To ótimo.  
  
Ikki: E aê Mino, o que você anda fazendo?  
  
Mino: Nada de especial...  
  
Hyoga: Nossa Mino... Você cresceu!  
  
Mino: Da semana passada pra hj? Pode ser alguns sentimetros...  
  
Hyoga: *Chega mais perto* Acho que você não intendeu...  
  
*As meninas entram na sala*  
  
Eiri: Tire as mãos dela Hyoga!!!!!  
  
Hyoga: *Tira uam sugerinha do cabelo de Mino* Calma Eiri, o que aconteceu?  
  
Eiri: Você não ia... e depois... e...   
  
Hyoga: Não, tinha uma sugera no cabelo dela, eu só ia tirar...  
  
Eiri: A ... hehehhee, pensei bestera..  
  
Shunrey: Pra variar...  
  
Eiri: O que?   
  
Shunrey: Nada não...  
  
Eiri: Acho bom mesmo.  
  
Shunrey: Como assim?  
  
Ikki: *interrompe* Parem de galinhagem! Chego a comida, vamos comer e depois vocÊs continuam.  
  
Shunrey: Pera aê, tu ta chamando a minha amiga de galinha??? *IRADA*  
  
Eiri: Tu chamo a Shu di galinha?? *VERMELHA D RAIVA*  
  
Ikki: Não.. eu só....   
  
*As garotas pulam em cima de Ikki que começa a gritar pedindo ajuda de seu irmão mais novo [Quem diria!!]*  
  
Shun: Garotas, por favor saiam de cima do meu irmão que acidentalmente as tratou com tamanha grosseria?  
  
Eiri: *Sai d cima d Ikki* Ah Shun, sempre educado com agente.  
  
Shunrey: *Sai de cima de Ikki* É mesmo.......  
  
June: Saiam de perto dele!!!   
  
Shunrey: A desculpe June, não deu pra resistir.  
  
Eiri: Imagine se todos os homens fossem assim...  
  
Seiya: Mas tem um problema... O Shun não é homem.  
  
Ikki: O que você disse Seiya???????  
  
Seiya: Não, nada!!!  
  
Ikki: Venha aqui na minha frente e fale isso!!!  
  
Seiya: Pra morrer? Não obrigado.  
  
Ikki: Você vai se arrepender disso Pegasos... Aveeeeeeeee Feeee.....  
  
Saori: Parem agora com essa putaria. Comam direitinho. Depois vamos dançar.  
  
Todos: Ok...  
  
Todos se sentam e Tatsume entra com o bolo de Saori, todos cantam 'parabéns' e começam a comer e animadamente conversam.  
  
Seiya: Put'z isso aqui tah muito bom.  
  
Jabu: É mesmo.  
  
Saori: Eu queria falar uma coisa com vocês...  
  
Meninos: Fala!!!  
  
Saori: Eu vou viajar amanha para a França com um pessoal aê, e vocês querem ir junto?  
  
Hyoga: Tm que pagar?  
  
Saori: Não!  
  
Jabu: Quem vai?  
  
Saori: As meninas, mais os cavaleiros de ouro e Marin e Shina.  
  
Shiryu: To dentro! Mas tem que ver se o meu mestre não vai me dar algum treinamento.  
  
Shunrey: Eu já falei com o Dohko Shiryu, ele deixou.  
  
Shiryu: Sério? Eu vou pra França? Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shun: Ikki, agente vai poder ir?  
  
Ikki: Claro! Precisamos de umas ferias, as aulas estão sendo muito puxadas...  
  
Shun: Obaaaa!!!! Eu vo pra França!!!  
  
Seiya: Eu também vou, quero comer aquele quijo fedorento que os franceses gostam tanto.  
  
Jabu: To cuntigo Seiya!  
  
Hyoga: Eu vou, mas alguem aqui fala frances?  
  
Saori: Não se preocupem, Je parle Francê! (*Eu falo frances)  
  
Seiya: Caraca, não sabia que você falava francês!!! Como se fala 'Esse queijo fede pra caralho!'?  
  
Saori: Desculpe Seiya, mas, eu faltei essa aula.  
  
Eiri: Então todos vão amanha?  
  
Meninos: EU VOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Shunrey: Que ótimo. Mas tem um problema!  
  
Shiryu: Qual?  
  
Shunrey: Na minha bicicleta só cabem e pessoas e uma na cetinha da frente.  
  
Todos: ¨¬________¬'''''''''''''  
  
Saori: Shunrey, náo vamos de avião!  
  
Shunrey: Por que????  
  
Saori: Como você pretende chegar na França de bicicleta??????  
  
Shunrey: Pedalando! Temos que deixar de ser priguisosas amigas.  
  
Meninas: Aii..........  
  
Saori: Vamos viajar em um avião particular de uma compania muito confiavel de meu falecido avô.  
  
Jabu: Mas cabe todo mundo?  
  
Saori: Claro, é um avião normal só que só vai agente lá dentro.  
  
Jabu: Legal...  
  
Hyoga: Quanto tempo agente vai ficar lá?   
  
Saori: 1 semana.  
  
Shiryu: E onde vamos colocar as malas?   
  
Seiya: Agente mete o Shun e o Hyoga em algum armario lá dentro.  
  
Hyoga: Olha como fala depravado.  
  
Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ikki: Cala essa sua boca depravado!!!  
  
Seiya: Depravado? Desde quando eu sou depravado??????  
  
Hyoga: Desde que agente te pegou espiando por um buraco na parede a Saori tomando banho.  
  
Saori: O Q????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Seiya: Eu não tava espiando ela, eu só tava verificando se ninguém tava tentando mata-la.  
  
Ikki: Eu vi você bem ''animadinho'' pra quem não estava espionando ela.  
  
Saori: SEIYA, EU VO TI MATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pula em cima dele*  
  
Seiya: Mas eu não vi nada! eu juro.... *tentando respirar*  
  
Shun: Como assim, ''animadinho''?  
  
Hyoga: Bom, é que ele estava...  
  
Ikki: *Interrompe Hyoga* Não tire a inocencia do meu irmão!!!!!   
  
Hyoga: Ok, Ok...  
  
Shiryu: *vendo Seiya roxo* Axo melhor ajudar o Seiya...  
  
Jabu: Dexa, ele merece...   
  
June: Tive uma idéia! Vamos jogar VC*? (*Verdade ou Concequencia)  
  
Todos: Boa idéia!!!  
  
Ikki: Saori, larga do Seiya, ele só fez isso uma vez!  
  
Hyoga: Na verdade ele...  
  
Ikki: Cala a boca Pato!  
  
Saori: Já que só foi uma vez... *Solta Seiya*  
  
Seiya: E....Eu... Nun...k... Ma...Is... Faço... Is...So! *volta a sua cor normal*  
  
Depois deles terem comido muitoooooooooo, eles vão para o jardim da mansão Kido jogar VC. Eles se sentam no chão e formam   
  
uma roda. Ikki pega uma garrafa vazia e põe no meio da roda. O primeiro a girar é Shun e cai... Ikki pergunta para Seiya.  
  
Ikki: Verdade ou Concequencia?  
  
Seiya: Como eu sou muito macho, eu escolho concequencia!  
  
Ikki: Muito bem, o que posso fazer? Já sei!!! Seiya... Fique de cuequinha até o final do jogo.  
  
Seiya: Oq??????  
  
Ikki: Você me ouviu!   
  
*Seiya tira sua roupa e fica apenas com uma cueca minima*  
  
Saori: *tapando os olhos* Mas que putaria é essa???  
  
June: *Morrendo de rir* Não esquenta Sa!!! É divertido.  
  
Saori: Ok, agora é a minha vez de girar essa garrafa. *Gira* Obaaa, June, você pergunta pra mim.  
  
June: Verdade ou COncequencia?  
  
Saori: Verdade.  
  
June: Ok, você está em um navio, e ele está afundando. Com você estão Ikki, Shun e Seiya e você tem apenas um bote que   
  
cabem apenas duas pessoas. O que você faz?  
  
Saori: Bom, eu pegava as minhas malas e me jogava dentro do bote.  
  
June: E quem você levaria com você?  
  
Saori: Ninguém!   
  
June: Por que?  
  
Saori: Eu preciso de espaço!!! Até parece que eu ia me limitar a um bote minimo com um depravado junto. Que imaginação que você tem amiga...  
  
Seiya, Shun e Ikki: EU NÃO SOU DEPRAVADO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saori: Sem comentários...  
  
Jabu: Que sem graça, da aqui essa garrafa. *Gira* Hahahahaha, Ikki, verdade ou concequencia?  
  
Ikki: Concequencia...  
  
Jabu: Beije Hyoga!!!!  
  
Ikki: Oq?????????  
  
Jabu: Você ouviu, anda beija logo ele.   
  
Ikki: Mas como assim??? Com Lingua e tudo???  
  
Jabu: Claro, um beijo de verdade....   
  
Hyoga: Num me mete no meio!!!  
  
Jabu: Você está jogando, e como eu pergunto agora, eu mando, então beijem-se logo.  
  
*Hyoga e Ikki chegam muito perto um do outro*  
  
Hyoga: Ikki eu...  
  
Ikki: Num fala, vamos terminar logo com isso....  
  
Hyoga: Ok.  
  
*Os dois se beijam*  
  
Ikki: Deu acabou.  
  
Hyoga: QUE NOJO, EU BEIJEI UM HOMEM!!!!!  
  
Jabu: Você fizeram errado!  
  
Hyoga e Ikki: O q????  
  
Jabu: Vocês tem que se beijar até eu falar chega... Andem, tudo de novo, quanto mais vocês reclamarem mais tempo durará o beijo.  
  
*Os dois começam a se beijar no mesmo momento.*  
  
Todos: O______________________________________O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Jabu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA, ALGUEM TEM UMA MAQUINA AÍ??? HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Deu, parem, podem parar. HAHAHAHAA.  
  
Ikki: *limpando a boca* Nojo, Jabu tu me paga.  
  
Hyoga: *limpando a boca* É, você me paga Jabu!!!!  
  
Jabu: Calem a boca, girem logo essa garrafa, quero rir mais!  
  
Eiri: Dexa que eu giro. *Gira* Hmmm, Ikki pergunta para Shiryu.  
  
Ikki: Tah, o que tu que?  
  
Shiryu: Verdade.  
  
Ikki: Quantas vezes você espionou a Shunrey se trocando no quarto?  
  
Shiryu: Oq???? O_O''''  
  
Ikki: Você me ouviu.  
  
Shiryu: Eh.. hmmm. eh... Eu nunca fiz isso!  
  
Ikki: Não pode mintir, e você sabe disso!  
  
Shiryu: Ok, hmmm... 16 vezes...  
  
Ikki: O que você achou?  
  
Shiryu: .....  
  
Shunrey: Pera aê, que putaria é essa????? Shiryu eu não acredito nisso!!!!  
  
Ikki: Falta você me responder o que você achou ...  
  
Shiryu: Desculpe Shunrey, eu tenho que falar a verdade...  
  
Shunrey: .....  
  
Shiryu: Ela é muuuuuiiiiiiiitooooooooooooo gostosa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu fikei Animado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shunrey: Q PUTARIA EH ESSA?????????? SHIRYU CALA ESSA SUA BOCA!!!!! TU VAI VER SÓ, NUNCA MAIS PREPARO UM PRATO DE COMIDA PRA VOCÊ!!!!! GRRRRRRRRR.  
  
Shiryu: Ahhhhh, desculpa, eu não resisti Shunreyzinha!!!  
  
Jabu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA, QUE PERGUNTA ÓTIMA!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shunrey: Cala essa boca Jabu, eu giro essa porra agora! *gira* Hahahahahahahhahaaha, Saori, você pergunta para o Shun.  
  
Saori: Ihihihihi, Shun... o que você quer?  
  
Shun: Verdade.  
  
Saori: Qual sua cor preferida?  
  
Todos: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Shun: Roxo.  
  
Saori: Legal, eu gosto muito de roxo também! ^_^  
  
Shun: Que bom. ^_~  
  
Shunrey: Posso girar???  
  
Shiryu: Vai nessa!  
  
Shunrey: *gira* Fudeu.   
  
Saori: O que foi?  
  
Shunrey: Ikki pergunata pro Jabu.  
  
Ikki: HAHAHAHAHA, se ferro Jabu! O que tu q?  
  
Jabu: PQP!!!! Shunrey como tu pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo?  
  
Shunrey: Não foi minha culpa!!!  
  
Jabu: Ok, ok, Concequencia.  
  
Ikki: Hahahahahahaha, fudeu pro teu lado!!! Vamos ver.... hmmm... Hahahahahaha, Vamos me sigam todos vocês...  
  
Jabu: O que você vai fazer?  
  
Ikki: O que eu vou fazer? O que você vai fazer!   
  
*Todos seguem Ikki até o benhiro da garagem*  
  
Ikki: Fik pelado.  
  
Jabu: Como assim???  
  
Ikki: Ueh, tira tudo... anda.  
  
Jabu: *tirando a ropa* PQP IKKI, FOI SÓ UM BEIJO QUE SACO.  
  
*Nisso Tatsume entra no banheiro*  
  
Tatsume: *vendo Jabu* Mas que putaria é essa?????  
  
Saori: *Com as mãos nos olhos* O que? O Jabu já ta pelado???  
  
Tatsume: Jabu, vista-se, amanhã vocês tem que acordar cedo, vão embora agora.  
  
Todos: PQP  
  
Seiya: A que saco esse velho careca!   
  
Shunrey: Na melhor parte...  
  
Saori: Bom, agente pode continuar amanha.   
  
Todos: OK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
N/A: O cap. ficou meio chatinhu mas sei lah, eu tive que escrever rapido. Deixem coments dizendo o que axaraum e o que tem que melhorar!!! Beijossss 


	4. Não vamos para a França?

Titulo..: Um aniversário inesquecivel?  
  
Sumário..: Saori faz 17 anos e ganha uma viagem para onde ela quiser podendo levar quem ela quer.  
  
4º Capitulo..: Não vamos para a França?  
  
Depois de Jabu e Seiya botarem suas roupas, todos saem da mansão. Tatsume resolve então ligar para o aeroporto para reservar o avião para a França.  
  
Tatsume: Alô? Aqui é o Tatsume, eu gosteria de reservar um avião para amanhã.  
  
Telefone: E qual o destino?  
  
Tatsume: França.  
  
Telefone: Desculpe, mas todos os aviões com destino a França já estão lotados.  
  
Tatsume: Mas eu quero um particular.  
  
Telefone: Já estão todos lotados.  
  
Tatsume: Não tem mais aviões para amanhã?  
  
Telefone: Temos 1 avião Vaziu.   
  
Tatsume: Qual o destino dele?  
  
Telefone: França, é podemos encaixar a viajem da senhorita Kido aqui.  
  
Tatsume: Ok. É primeira classe esse avião?  
  
Telefone: Não, é um avião de classe eonomica.  
  
Tatsume: Mas tem certeza que não tem outro avião?  
  
Telefone: Sim! Ou vai ou racha.  
  
Tatsume: Ok. Que horas ele sai?  
  
Telefone: 6:30 da madruga.  
  
Tatsume: Ok, ok. Obrigado.  
  
Telefone: tutututututtuuttutuututtuu....  
  
No dia seguinte Tatsume levara Saori as 6:00 horas para o aeroporto. 6:1o chegou Mino e Eiri, 6:15 chegou Shunrey e Shiryu, 6:20 Ikki, Shun e June, 6:25 chegaram todos  
  
os cavaleiros de ouro convidados e Hyoga, 6:28 chegou Marin, Shina,Jisty e Jabu e as 6:40 chegou Seiya.  
  
Piloto: Entrem, estamos 10 minutos atrasados!!!  
  
Saori: *Entrando no avião* Viu Seiya? Você sempre se atrasa, acho que vou me arrepender de ter te convidado.  
  
Seiya: *entrando no avião* Ah Saori, não enche. Você sabe que eu sempre fui assim.  
  
*Todos entram no avião*  
  
Saori: Que porra é essa???  
  
Seiya: Assentos.  
  
Saori: Eu sei, seu burro!  
  
Seiya: Então não pergunta!  
  
Saori: Mas olha o estado!!! Isso aqui não é primeira classe!  
  
Piloto: *olha pra tras* Não, é classe economica, agora por favor sentem que vamos decolar.  
  
Saori: Não acredito!!!!!!! COMO O TATSUME PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?!?!?!!??! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! AGORA SÓ FALTA O HOTEL SER PODRE!  
  
Piloto: Já está tudo organizado. Quando vocês chegarem na França irão para o hotel mais chique da região  
  
Saori: AXO BOM MESMO, MAS E ESSA PORRA DE AVIÃO?!?!?! COMO FICA AS MINHAS NESCECIDADES DE CONFORTO E LUXURIA?!?!?!  
  
Piloto: *Irritado, se levanta e ai até Saori* OLHA AQUI GAROTA, LARGA DE C MIMADINHA, SENTA AÊ E FICA QUIETINHA ATÉ O AVIÃO PUSAR OK?  
  
Saori: *Com um olhar assustado* Sim, senhor...  
  
Seiya, Jabu, Aldebaran, Mascara da Morte, Afrodite,Kamus, Ikki e Miro estavam centados no fundo onde os assentos eram juntos como num onibus. depois vinham Shina e Jisty,   
  
Saori e Shunrey, June e Eiri, Mino e Marin, Shun e Shiryu, Hyoga e Aioria, Mu e Shaka.  
  
Saori: Que saco, não tem nada pra fazer.  
  
Piloto: Agora que já decolamos vocês podem fazer alguma coisa. Mas não façam muita bagunça.  
  
Saori: Uhuuuuu, farra!!!!!!  
  
Shunrey: Olha Saori!! Estamos voando!!!!!!  
  
Saori: ¬_______¬'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Nosa fundos...  
  
Afrodite: Ai Deba, você fica tão lindo e másculo com essa camisa de surfista.  
  
Aldebaran: Sai Afrodite, tu sabe que eu não sou viado.  
  
Afrodite: Você não é viado por que não me conhece direito ainda.  
  
Aldebaran: Cai fora.  
  
Mascara da Morte: E aí Fro, você não tinha medo de avião?  
  
Afrodite: É, tenho, mas com tanto homem apertadinho perto de mim eu não consigo pença no que pode acontecer com este avião.  
  
Kamus: Kamus: Da pra calar a boca? Eu to tentando dormir.  
  
Miro: Pois é, esses viados ficam de fofoquinha um com o outro e não deixam agente dormir em paz.  
  
Aldebaran: *Se levanta* Quem você está chamando de viado seu viado?  
  
Miro: *Se levanta* Você não ouviu? Agora além de viado é velho surdo?????  
  
Aldebaran: *Empurra Miro* Olha aqui seu boiolinha, você vai retirar isso agora!!!!  
  
Miro: *empurra Aldebaran* A é? E quem vai me obrigar?!  
  
Aldebaran: *Vai pra cima de Miro* EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
*Os dois começam a brigar*  
  
Ikki: Que criancice...  
  
Seiya: Vai Miro!!! Da uma surra no Deba!!!!  
  
Jabu: Cala essa boca Seiya, com certeza o Deba ganha essa!  
  
Seiya: Aposta quanto?  
  
Jabu: 10 conto!!!  
  
Seiya: *aperta a mão de Jabu* Apostado!!!! Vai Mirooooo!!!!!  
  
Jabu: Deba,, vai que é tua!!!!!  
  
Um pouco mais na frente...  
  
Shina: Mas que putaria é aqula lá atrás?  
  
Jisty: Sei lá, devem ta brigando pra vairar um pouco.  
  
Shina: E aê June, já conseguiu ficar com Shun?  
  
June: Do que você tá falando garota?  
  
Shina: Você sabe, quer dizer, todo o Santuário sabe que você ama o viadinho do Shun.  
  
Ikki: *Grita lá de trás* EU OUVI ISSO!!!!!!!  
  
June: E se eu gosto dele? Tu não tem nada que ta se metendo.  
  
Shina: Ai, a piruinha ta ficando irritada...  
  
June: Quem é pirua aqui, sua baranga????  
  
Eiri: Se acalma June!  
  
Mino: *Vira para trás* Mas que gritaria é essa aê?  
  
Marin: Pelo que eu ouvi Mino, a Shina ta implicando com a June de novo...  
  
Mino: Não acredito.   
  
Shina: Que brigar é???  
  
June: Não vou me rebaixar ao seu nivel.  
  
Shina: O que???????? Eu sou 1º nivel!!!!  
  
June: É, de bacho pra cima.. você realmente é....  
  
Shina: Ai, não sei por que to gastando meu precioso tempo gastando saliva com você.  
  
June: Idem.  
  
*As duas param de brigar.*  
  
Mais na frente ainda...  
  
Shiryu: Você ouviu isso Shun?  
  
Shun: O que ?  
  
Shiryu: As garotas brigando por você.  
  
Shun: Nossa, mas o que eu fiz?  
  
Shiryu: Ora, elas deve te achar bonito.  
  
Shun: E o que isso tem a ver?  
  
Shiryu: Bom, quando uma mulher acha um homem bonito e ....  
  
Ikki: *Grita lá de trás* SHIRYU SEU FDP, NEM PENSE EM TIRAR A INOCENCIA DO MEU IRMÃOZINHO!!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu: Ahhhhhhh..... *Vira para o assento do lado* Você ouviu isso Mu?  
  
Mu: Ahan, que coisa, o Ikki tem que saber que o Shun um dia vai ter de crescer.  
  
Shiryu: É mesmo.   
  
Shaka: Fiquem quietos estou tenando meditar...  
  
Shiryu: Ok...  
  
Mu: Tah...  
  
Shun: Han?  
  
*Aioria chega com Hyoga*  
  
Aioria: E aí gente!!! Como vocês estão?  
  
Shiryu, Shun, Mu: Bem!!!  
  
Shaka: Falem mais baixo...  
  
Hyoga: Vocês já sabem que nós vamos para a França né?  
  
Aioria: Sim, eu já tinha me informado antes de ebtrar no avião.  
  
Hyoga: Deve ser lindo lá não acha?  
  
Shiryu: É...  
  
Hyoga: *Escuta o barulho de coisas quebrando e olha para os fundos* Mas que putaria é aquela?!?!?!??!  
  
Shun: Eles começaram a brigar já faz uns 5 minutos.  
  
Aioria: Hahahahaha, o Aldebaran ganha!  
  
Hyoga: Não ganha não!  
  
Aioria: Ganha sim.  
  
Hyoga: Não ganha não.  
  
Aioria: Aposta quanto?  
  
Hyoga: Não sou de apostar...  
  
Aioria: A desculpe, eu tinha me acustumado com o Seiya...  
  
Nisso Aldebaran é jogado com toda a força para a frente do avião por Miro. Como ele é muuuuiiiittooooo grande, ele acaba quebrando a porta da cabine do piloto com suas  
  
costas e acaba esmagando completamente o piloto e os controles do avião. Todos vão até a cabine para ver se alguem se maxucou.  
  
Saori: Meu Zeus.... O que é isso??????  
  
Shunrey: Calma Saori, é só o Deba esmagando o nosso piloto inconciente em cima dos controles quebrados do avião.  
  
Saori: OQ???????? PILOTO INCONCIENTE????? CONTROLES QUEBRADO???? E AGORAA?????????????????????????????????????  
  
Seiya: E aê, o Deba ta bem?  
  
Hyoga: Acho que não.   
  
Seiya: GANHEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, TA ME DEVENDO 10 CONTO JABU!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!  
  
Jabu: PQP, mas não valeu! o Miro roubou!  
  
Miro: Não roubei não, foi uma luta justa.  
  
Shina: HAHAHAAHAHA, eu derrotaria os dois com um golpe só.  
  
Miro: Quer tentar é?  
  
Shina: Na França agente luta!  
  
Miro: Ok!!!!  
  
Marin: *Com toda a calma do mundo* Se vocês não se ligaram ainda, o avião está sem piloto, com os controles quebredos e sem paraquedas suficiente para todos daqui.  
  
Saori: NÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU VOU MORRER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Afrodite: Ah, que droga!!!!!   
  
Mu: Acalmense, eu posso pousar este avião no lugar mais poximo que tiver daqui.  
  
Garotas: Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Com sua telecinese Mu leva o avião para uma pequena ilha proxima dali.  
  
Marin: Que pena... não vamos para a França.  
  
Saori: Como assim??? NÃO VAMOS PARA A FRANÇA????????????  
  
N/A: Bom, espero que tanham gostado desse cap. Me mandem coments ou deixem comentario aí mesmo no site. Ok? Olha que eu num escrevoa continuaçaum hein???  
  
E aí? O que vai acontecer???? Beijos!!!!! 


	5. E o jogo continua

Titulo...: Um aniversário inesquecivel?  
  
Sumário..: Saori faz 17 anos e ganha uma viagem para onde ela quiser podendo levar quem ela quer.  
  
5º Capitulo: E o jogo continua.....  
  
O avião pousa na beira de uma praia, de dentro dele saem todos muito assustado, Kamus levava em suas costas o piloto desmaiado. Como  
  
já estava muito escuro eles acharam melhor dormir ali perto mesmo.  
  
Saori: Como assim dormir aqui???  
  
Kamus: *Deita o piloto sobre a areia* Não sabemos onde estamos, pode ter alguma coisa, algum bixo selvagem.   
  
Saori: Ué, mata!!! Vocês são fortes.  
  
Kamus: Não é bem assim. Isso aqui pode ser uma reserva, se matarmos iremos presos.  
  
Saori: Que saco. E esse pilot não acorda não?  
  
Mu: Não, ele está inconciente, ficará assim até amanha.  
  
Saori: Mu, você não pode nos tirar daqui?!?!?!  
  
Mu: Não, depois do avião estou sem muitas energias.   
  
Saori: Ahhhh, isso é praga! Tenho certeza!!!!  
  
Shina: Vejo que a minha macumba funcionou.  
  
Saori: O que?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Shina: Esquece!!!!  
  
Aldebaran: Parem de brigar, axo melhor prepararmos algum lugar para dormir.  
  
Afrodite: Ai more, podemos dormir dentro do avião.  
  
Hyoga: Que tal continuarmos o VC de ontem Saori?!  
  
Saori: Boa ideia preciso mesmo relaxar.  
  
Seiya: Podemos começar um novo?!?!?!  
  
Saori: Não!   
  
Marin: Mas daí agente tá por fora, e fica chato.  
  
Saori: Ok, ok, Vamos fazer uma roda.  
  
Ikki: Eu vou pegar uma garrafa lá dentro do avião *Sai*  
  
Jabu:Ainda bem....  
  
*Ikki volta*  
  
Ikki: Podemos fazer a roda?  
  
*Todos formam a roda.*  
  
Saori: Quem roda a garrafa?  
  
Shina: Eu!!!!!!!!! *pega a garrafa no meio da roda e gira* Aldebaran, pergunta para o Miro.  
  
Aldebaran: HAHAHAHAHAHA, essa tu vai sofre...   
  
Miro: Eu quero concequencia!!!  
  
Aldebaran: Hmmmm, fica de quatro no meio da roda!!!!  
  
Miro: O q?  
  
Aldebaran: É isso aê, e só volta ao normal quando eu fala!!!  
  
*Miro fica de quatro no meio da roda*  
  
Aldebaran: *Senta em cima dele* Hahahahha, eguinha pocotó!!!!! Relincha!!!   
  
*Miro faz barulho de cavalo*   
  
Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aldebaran: Deu, deu, pode voltar ao normal.   
  
Miro: Da aqui a porra dessa garrafa! *Gira* Seiya pergunta pra Marin.  
  
Seiya: O que você quer?  
  
Marin: Verdade.  
  
Seiya: Você é a minha irmã?  
  
Saori: NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!!!   
  
Marin: Não.  
  
Seiya: Hmmm....   
  
Saori: Da essa garrafa! *Gira* Jabu pergunta pra Shina!  
  
Jabu: O que você quer?  
  
Shina: Concequencia.  
  
Jabu: Nos mostre seu rosto.  
  
Shina: Oque?!?!?! Mas eu não posso!!!   
  
Jabu: Claro que pode, é um jogo, você é obrigada a mostrar. Mostra logo.  
  
*Shina tira sua mascara*  
  
Garotos: *____________________________________________________________________*  
  
Shina: Deu né?  
  
*bota a mascara*  
  
Jabu: Não, fica até o final do jogo assim!!!   
  
Shina: Por que???  
  
Jabu: Por que você é muito bonita pra ficar com seu rosto tapado.  
  
*Shina tira a mascara e seu rosto estava completamente vermelho*  
  
Shun: Deixa que agora eu giro!!! *Gira* Ikki pergunta para Jabu.  
  
Ikki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, é agora que eu me vingo!!!!  
  
Jabu: Nem vem Ikki, eu vou querer verdade.  
  
Ikki: O que você sente por Saori Kido?  
  
Jabu: B...Bom...E...Eu...  
  
Ikki: Para de gaguejar e fala logo.  
  
Jabu: Eu, realmente amo ela, sempre amei, e sempre vou amar!!!!!!!  
  
Saori: Jabu eu....  
  
Seiya: Você nada Saori, deixa eu gira essa porra *Gira* Ikki pra Hyoga.  
  
Ikki: V ou C?  
  
Hyoga: Verdade.  
  
Ikki: Quais são as suas intenções com o meu irmãozinho???  
  
Hyoga: O que?!?!?!  
  
Ikki: Não disfarça, o meu irmãio ficou em cima de vc na casa de libra só para te esquentar e não deixar você morrer, e do nda você aparece com ele  
  
em seus braços!!!!  
  
Hyoga: Eu não ia deixar ele morto dentro da casa vazia de libra não é?  
  
Ikki: Mas também não ia aparecer do nada com eles no colo.  
  
Hyoga: Tu ta me tirando pra boiola?  
  
Ikki: Boiola, veado, bixa, gay, homosexual, fresco, joquei de jiboia...Tanto faz!  
  
Hyoga: EU NÃO SOU VEADO, ATÉ POR QUE EU ESTOU APAIXONADO PELA ............... dexa quieto.  
  
Ikki: Hmmm, o Hyoga está apaixonado.   
  
Hyoga: Não vem com criancice!!!!  
  
Marin: Calem a boca!! O jogo tem que continuar. Me alcança a garrafa. *gira* Hmmmm, Jisty pergunta pro Shaka...  
  
Jisty: Finalmente...  
  
Shaka: Concequencia.  
  
Jisty: O meu snho está para se realizar!!!!! Shaka, fique sem nada...!!!! Até o final do jogo.  
  
Shaka: *abre os olhos* O que??????????  
  
Jisty: Que olhos lindos, fica com eles abertos até o final do jogo também.  
  
Shaka: Não acredito. *Tira a roupa e fica apenas com uma cuequinha.  
  
Jisty: Tira!  
  
Shaka: Mas... mas...  
  
Jisty: Agora!!!!  
  
Shaka: *Tira a cueca e tenta se tapar.. mas por algum motivo obvio suas mãos não conseguiam tapar muita coisa.*  
  
Garotas: *________________________________________*  
  
Shaka: O que é? Que foi??? Nunca viram não, é?!?!?!?!  
  
Jisty: Mas eu não sabia que era tão... tão... é...  
  
Marin: Grande!!!!  
  
Shaka: Que??? *vermelho*  
  
Marin: Grande.. Grande... Grande Saori! Por causa dela estamos nos divertino tanto hoje.  
  
Saori: Hehehehe, bom, o jogo tem que cotinuar.  
  
Shaka: *Tentando se tapar mas não obtendo resultado* Dexa que eu giro agora, *gira* Mu pergunta para Kamus.  
  
Mu: Verdade ou Concequencia?  
  
Kamus: Verdade.  
  
Mu: Você já sorriu alguma vez?  
  
Kamus: Não.   
  
Mu: Duvido! *começa a fazer cocegas.*  
  
Kamus: Não sinto cocegas.  
  
Mu: Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!! Mas você sempre pensou em lutas?  
  
Kamus: Sim.  
  
Mu: Nunca pensou em garotas, ou espionou alguma?  
  
Kamus:Você já fez perguntas de mais!!!  
  
Mu: Hmmmm não mude de assunto Kamus.  
  
Kamus: Do que você está falando?  
  
Mu: Nada.. mas me aguarde!!  
  
Mascara da Morte: Que saco esse jogo, me da essa garrafa. *gira* Legal, Aioria, o que vocÊ quer?  
  
Aioria: Concequencia.  
  
MdM: Hahaahaha, Beija a Marin.  
  
Aioria: Como???  
  
MdM: Abrindo a boca dela e enrroscando a tua lingua na dela...  
  
Aioria: Ok.. hmm.. Marin...  
  
Marin: Eh... hmm...  
  
*Chegam bem pertinho*  
  
Mari: Aioria eu...  
  
Saori: Uaaaaaaaaaaaa, vamos dormir?! Estou morrrendo de sono.  
  
Marin: Otima ideia!  
  
Aioria: É, ótima ideia....!!!  
  
Continua....  
  
N/A: E aê, o que vocês acharam desse VC? Vou trabalhar a fic nessa noite! Bom, vocês jah devem imaginar o que vai acontecer né?   
  
Quero agradecer ao Leandro que me deu uma força nesse cap. Brigadinha Leandro!!! Bjs proc!  
  
Bom, criticando, Elogiando, me mandem mails, Plisssssssssssssssssssssss, ok???  
  
Beijossssssssss 


	6. Confusões no Hotel Park

Titulo..: Um aniversário inesquecivel?  
  
Sumário..: Saori faz 17 anos e ganha uma viagem para onde ela quiser podendo levar quem ela quer.  
  
6º Capituo : Confusões no Hotel Park  
  
No dia seguinte as garotas são acordadas por um barulho umn pouco perturbador.   
  
Saori: Uaaaaa, mas que barulho é esse? Tatsumeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.........  
  
Shunrey: Han? Saori, agente tá perdida. Não tem velho careca aqui!!!!  
  
Eiri: Ai, eu to com medo.  
  
Marin: Se acalma Eiri, agente vai sair daqui.  
  
Shunrey: E se não sairmos daqui, podemos ter uma vida legal sem civilização.  
  
Minu: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Jisty: alem a boca suas medrosas.  
  
Shina: É! Não tem nada aqui que possa nos machucar.  
  
June: Gente, que barulho é esse que nos acordou?  
  
Shunrey: Foi só a istérica da Saori!  
  
June: Não, a Sa acordou com o barulho. To curiosa agora.   
  
Shina: Será que os garotos já acordaram?  
  
Jisty: Duvido, vagabundos do geito que são...  
  
*Lah fora: BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!*  
  
Marin: Mas o que que é isso???  
  
June: Vamos logo, to ficando preocupada.  
  
Saori: Mas e se forem piratas com armas????  
  
Shunrey: Eles podem nos prender e nos criarem como escravas!!!!!!!  
  
Eiri: Calem a boca suas ignorantes, não existem mais piratas.  
  
Shina: Qer saber? Vamos logo, deixem de ser medrosas.  
  
Quando elas sairam de dentro do avião encontraram s garotos arrotando e soltando flatos, e ainda por cima rindo.  
  
Saori: MAS QUE PUTARIA É ESSA????????????????  
  
Mascara da Morte: Quer se juntar a nós Saori?  
  
Saori: Mas é claro que não!!!!  
  
Aldebaran: Ah, mas denoite enquanto dorme você solta uns potentes!  
  
Saori: Mas que desrespeito é esse???  
  
Shina: Então era você que ficava peidando toda a hora????  
  
Saori: É que eu comi demais ontem...  
  
Jisty: Mas agente não comeu nada ontem!!!!!  
  
Shunrey: É mesmo, eu to morrendo de fome.  
  
Aioria: Vamos procurar então alguma civilização?  
  
Todos: YEAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eles acham um pequeno caminho de pedras e decidem percorre-lo. No final do caminho eles encontram um ENORME PARK HOTEL. Eles resolvem entrar e descobre que estavam   
  
servindo agora o almoço, então eles entram e começam a se servir no Buffet.  
  
Saori: Oba, oba, adoro essas coiss chiks!   
  
Shina: Cala a boca riquinha!  
  
Saori: Olha como tu fala comigo!!!!  
  
Shina: É eu acho que eu sou muito educada.  
  
Saori: Fica quieta!!!!  
  
*Nisso chega um segurança do hotel*  
  
Segurança: Desculpe, mas se vocês continuarem brigando, vou ser obrigado a expulsa-las do estabelecimento.  
  
*Segurança sai*  
  
Saori: Viu o que você fez?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Shina: O que eu fiz?? Se liga garota!  
  
Kamus: Fiquem quietas que ta todo mundo olhando.  
  
Afrodite: Eu vou escolher uma mesa para nós, ok?  
  
MdM: Tah, que que eu pegue alguma coisa pra vc?  
  
Afrodite: Não, muito obrigado, amore.  
  
Depois de todos se servirem, eles se sentame comem calmamente. Os pratos eram muito naturais, são alimentos cultivados ali mesmo na ilha como   
  
carnes, peixe, frutos do mar, arroz, sucos, frutas, verduras, etc.  
  
Tods gostam muito da comida e resolvem repetir o prato. Logo depois veio a sobre-mesa, Mouse (com um chocolate da região), salada de frutas, etc.  
  
Depois disso vem a conta....   
  
Saori: 500 conto????????????????????????????????   
  
Todos: Q????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Shunrey: Alguem trouxe dinheiro?!  
  
Saori: Eu trouxe um pouco....  
  
Kamus: Quanto?  
  
Saori: 5 ....  
  
Aioria: Putz!!!!  
  
Garçon: Vão pagar a conta com dinheiro ou cartão de crédito?  
  
Saori: Olha, sabe o que aconteceu? Nosso avião particular caiu nessa ilha pois os burros do Miro e Aldebaran estavam brigando, daí Miro fez com que Aldebaran voasse para a cabine  
  
do piloto fazendo ele desmaiar e estragando todos os controles do avião. Como não tinha para-quedas para todos, Mu com a sua telecinese pousou o avião. E como estava muito escuro para procurarmos   
  
algum tipo de civilização, resovemos passar a noite na beira da praia. Então isso significa que estamos sem dinheiro, pois tudo que é nosso já está em um Hotel na França.  
  
Garçon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Essa realmente foi a resposta mais imbecil e criaiva que eu já ouvi!!! Hahahaha, Até parece que um bando de faroferos como vocês estariam em um avião  
  
partticular... E que negócio é esse de telecinese?? Hahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Miro: Ha-ha-ha, podemos ir?  
  
Garçon: Claro, claro, só depois que pagarem a conta.  
  
Shunrey: Mas não temos dinheiro!!!!  
  
Garçon: Trabalhem aqui por uma semana. Daremos um quarto para vocês.  
  
Aldebaran: Como assim UM quarto?!!?!?1  
  
Garçon: Acalmen-se, é um quarto com 2 camas de casal e alguns colchonetes de casal.  
  
Marin: Ok. Obrigada.  
  
*Garçon sai.*  
  
Saori: Obrigada??!?!!?  
  
Shina: A Marin tem uma coisa chamada educação Saori, coisa que você nem deve saber o que é!  
  
Saori: Cala essa boca!!!!  
  
Shina: Vem cala....  
  
Saori: GRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Shina: GRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Aioria: Parem vocês duas!!!!  
  
*Garçon chega*  
  
Garçon: O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?  
  
Shunrey: Eu não me lembro, acho que fomos trazidos por uma força sobrenatural....  
  
Saori: Não nota, ela é estranha assim mesmo. Estamos conversando por que?!  
  
Garçon: Vistam esses uniformes, o quarto de vocês é o 201 dos fundos. Vocês começam as 6:00 horas e terminam as 20:00 horas. Vocês tem 1 hora pra almoçar e 2 horas de discanço no  
  
meio do dia. Voês comçam amanhã e vão embora daqui a uma semana.  
  
Afrodite: Tah, e o que nós faremos?  
  
Garçon: Se apresentem na sala de recepção que o gerente do hotel falará com vocês.  
  
Eles vão até a sala de recepção com os trages do Hotel nas mãos. Saori bate na porte e uma voz grossa pede para eles entrarem.  
  
Gerente: Sim?  
  
Saori: Nós não temos dinheiro para pagar a conta então vamos ficar uma semana trabalhando aqui.  
  
Gerente: Ah, sim. Vocês são os jovens farofeiros...  
  
Saori: Olha aqui, farofero é você ouviu bem?!?!!  
  
Shina: É mesmo, quem vocÊ está chamndo de farofero, farofero!?!?!!?  
  
Gerente: Não esqueção que agora eu sou o chefe de vocês...  
  
Aioria: Desculpe chefe, é que elas são esquentadinhas assim mesmo.   
  
Gerente: Sei, sei, bom... Vocês serão divididos em grupos para fazerem as tarefas. Como este hotel é muito grande, vocês terão ajuda dos funcionários, claro.  
  
Kamus: E quem forma os grupos?  
  
Gerente: Eu, quem mais? Bom, você (Kamus), você (Miro) e você (Aldebaran) irão limpar os quartos, reabastecer a geladeira.   
  
Aldebaran: Ok, só com os quartos?  
  
Grente: Sim. Você (Afrodite), você (Aioria) e você (MdM) irão atender os clientes recem chegados lá na recepção. Usarão uniformes apropriados.  
  
Afrodite: Oba, oba, adoro atender as pessoas.  
  
Gerente: Assim espero, vocês tem de ser muito simpáticos.  
  
Aldebaran: O MdM simpático??? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
MdM: Cala essa boca Deba. Olha que eu sou mais forte que o Miro que te deu uma surra.  
  
Miro: Mais forte que eu??? Prove!!!!  
  
MdM: Ah, vocÊ quer perder não é?  
  
Miro: Pensa bem em quem vai perder aqui!!!  
  
MdM: Hmm... Você!  
  
Miro: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
MdM: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Marin: Calem a boca vocês dpois. Deixem o gerente falar!!!!!  
  
Gerente: Obrigado... hmmm....  
  
Marin: Marin.  
  
Gerente: Ok. Onde eu estava mesmo? A sim, você ( Marin), você (Seiya) e você (Shiryu) ficarão com a limpeza da cozinha.  
  
Seiya: Nãooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gerente: Cale-se! Você (Shina), você (Jisty) e... hmmm... você (Saori).  
  
Saori: NÃO!!!!! EU NÃO!! POR FAVOR!!!!  
  
Gerente: Já falei! Você limparão os banheiros dos quartos.  
  
Shina: Que nojo!!! Por que eles mesmos que não limpam?  
  
Gerente: Por que eles pagam, coisa que vocês não fazem.  
  
Aioria: Ok, você já joogou isso na nossa cara vãrias vezes, agora da pra terminar de forar os grupos???  
  
Gerente: Ok. Você (Mu), você (Shaka), você (Hyoga) e você (Jabu), cuidam da cigurança na piscina.   
  
Mu: Tipo... salva-vidas?  
  
Gerente: Sim, vou dar uma folga para os meus salv-idas e vocês entram daí. Bom, o restante cuida das crianças.  
  
Minu, Shun: Shunrey, June e Eiri: Oba!!!!!!!!   
  
Gerente: Passem na secretaria, lá vocês farão seus craachas e pegarão seus uniformes, depois podem curtir um pouco.  
  
Todos passam na secretaria, fazem suas carteiras e depois recebem seus uniformes. Logo vão par ao quarto para arrumar as coisas.  
  
Saori: Eu fico numa cama de casal.   
  
Jabu: Eu fico com junto para protege-la do mal!!!  
  
Hyoga: Como você é ingraçadinho Jabu.  
  
Mu: Jabu, as garotasdormem nas camas e nós no chão.  
  
Garotas: Aeeee!!!!  
  
Afrodite: E eu?   
  
Aldebaran: Agente te enfia dentro do armário e era isso.  
  
Shunrey: Por que você não dorme com agente se sobrar lugar?  
  
Afrodite: Obrigadinho Shu!  
  
Shunrey: Que isso amiga... ops... amigo.  
  
Aldebaran: Ok, Ok, vamos logo decidir as camas para podermos curtir o dia inteirinhu aqui.  
  
MdM: É.  
  
Shunrey: Eu durmo com a Sa e a June.   
  
Marin: Então eu durmo com a Jisty e a Shina.  
  
Eiri: Eu durmo com o Afrodite em um colchão.  
  
Aldebaran: Ok. Hoje denoite agente se arruma. Vamos curtir?!  
  
Todos: YEAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Marin: Mas como vamos curtir se não temos roupas de banho?  
  
Saori: Você quer ficar na piscina?!?!?!  
  
Marin: Sim.  
  
Afrodite: Acho melhor pedirmos para o gerente.  
  
Marin: Vai comigo Di?   
  
Afrodite: Claro! ^_^  
  
Marin: Mais alguem quer roupas de banho?  
  
Todos menos Saori: EU!!!!!  
  
Saori: Ah, se todos vão eu também vou.  
  
Marin: Ok, eu já volto. Vem Di.  
  
* Saem, e 20 minutos depois voltam com roupas de banho.*  
  
Todos: Aeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
Aldebaran: Qual é o maior short de banho!?!?  
  
Marin: Ai Deba, você não é gordo!  
  
Aldebaran: Mas não é por isso, é que como terá muitas mulheres de biquini e eu vo fica...... E daí .... E mais.... Vo precisa de um calção do tamanho não acha?  
  
Marin: Ok, Ok, qual o numero?  
  
Aldebaran: 58.  
  
Marin: 58???? Mas é .....  
  
Afrodite: Ihihihihihihihihi......  
  
MdM: Ah Deba, cala essa boca! Tu sabe que o meu é o maior de todos....  
  
Miro: Hahahahaha, como você é engraçado MdM. O meu é ue é o maior!  
  
Shaka: Calem a boca e vamos para a piscina.  
  
Miro, Aldebaran e MdM: Nos esperem lá!  
  
Saori: Ok, ok!  
  
Todos vão para a piscina e os três ficam com suas roupas de banho dentro do quarto. Na piscina um desentendimento acontece.  
  
Saori: Jabu!!!! Tira essas mãos da minha cintura!!!  
  
Jabu: Mas você pode se machucar Saori.  
  
Saori: Cai fora, eu quero me divertir um pouco.  
  
June: Venham, o Mu achou bons lugares!!!  
  
*Vão até o lugar*  
  
Mu: Viram garotas? Cadeiras no sol para vocês e uma mesa com um guarda-sol para nós.  
  
Garotas: Mu, você está se superando!   
  
Mu: Que é isso garotas...  
  
Saori: *Deita-se de costas em uma das cadeiras* Alguem passa protetor nas minha costas?  
  
Jabu e Seiya: Eu!!!!  
  
Jabu e Seiya: *Se olham* Não, eu!  
  
Jabu: Seiya, se você encostar 1 dedo sujo seu na Saori, eu te capo!!!!  
  
Seiya: Se você passar protetor na Saori eu é que te capo!!!!  
  
Saori: Acalmen-se, nem precisa mais. O Afrodite já passou.  
  
Seiya e Jabu: O QUE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!  
  
Jabu e Seiya: Não!!!! ; ____ ;´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
  
June: Shun, passa protetor nas minhas costas?  
  
Shun: Claro! ^_^  
  
Miro e MdM: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Shun e June: ^_______^'''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
*Shun passa o protetor nas costas de June*  
  
Mu: E aê Shaka, vamos entrar na piscina?!  
  
Shaka: Não!  
  
Mu: Ah Shaka, dexa de ser lerdo. Vamo nada!!!  
  
Shaka: Não.  
  
Marin: *com raiva grita* SHAKA, TIRA AGORA ESSAS TOALHAS DO TEU CORPO POR QUE AGENTE JÁ TE VIU PELADO. TE VE DE CALÇÃO DE BANHO NÃO VAI FAZER DIFERENÇA ALGUMA!!!!!!  
  
*Shaka fica vermelho quando percebe que todos da piscina começam a olhar.*  
  
Jisty: Dexa de ser timido Shaka *Puxa as toalhas* Você é lindo e ...... O________O''''''''''''''  
  
Garotas: O__________________O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Garotos: O______________________O''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Afrodite: ZEUS..... *desmaia no colo de Saori*  
  
Shaka *Mais vermelho ainda* É que... fazia tempo que... e...eu... não via.... mulheres tão lindas e..... *Sai correndo*  
  
Saori: *abanando desesperadamente Afrodite* Gente, o Di não acorda!!!   
  
June: Vamos levar ele para a enfermaria!!!  
  
Shunrey: E... Eu... axo que... eu também preciso....!!!! *cai sentada no chão*  
  
Eiri: Eu vou no quarto pegar uma roupa para elas!!!  
  
  
  
Enquanto isso Miro, MdM e Aldebaran estavam sem calças no banheiro....  
  
Aldebaran: É, definitivamente, o meu é maior.  
  
MdM: Cala a Boca, o meu, não ta vendo?  
  
Aldebaran: Não.  
  
Miro: Os dois são cegos ou oq?!! Não tão vendo que o meu é o maior daqui?!?!?!  
  
MdM: Tive uma ideia... Que tal pegarmos um regua?  
  
Aldebaran: Será que tem aí?  
  
Miro: Vamos procurar.  
  
*Saem do banheiro e entram no quarto*  
  
Aldebaran: *Abrindo as gavetas do armário* Aff, acho que não tem.  
  
MdM: *Abrindo as portas do armário da mini cozinha* É, eu também não to vendo nada.  
  
Miro: Axei!!!!!!!   
  
Os três ficam um do lado do outro enquanto Miro, que estava no meio dos dois, estende a régua.  
  
*Eiri entra*  
  
Eiri: Desculpa enterromper mininos mas é que .... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cai no chão desacordada*  
  
Aldebaran: Quando ela desmaio ela tava olhando pro meu!!!  
  
Miro: Larga de se traira Deba! Era pro meu!  
  
MdM: Hahahahaha, nem vem! Era pro meu...  
  
*10 minutos depois*  
  
Aldebaran: Eu tava olhando pra ela!! Ela entrou e olhou pro meu.  
  
MdM: Não, ela entrou olhando pro chão, daí ela virou pragente e olhou pro meu, daí ela se assustou com o tamanhão e desmaiou!  
  
Miro: PFFFFFFFFFF!!!!! Cala essa boca MdM, era pro meu!!!  
  
*20 minutos depois*  
  
Aldebaran: Gente.... a Eiri ta respirando?  
  
Miro: Não sei não...  
  
MdM: É melhor agente levar ela pra enfermaria....  
  
*5 minutos depois*  
  
Aldebaran: Onde é a enfermaria?  
  
Miro: Não sei.  
  
MdM: Vou sair pra perguntar, vou levar ela comigo.  
  
Na enfermaria já estavam Shunrey e Afrodite descansando nas camas brancas, junto esperavam todos, menos Shaka, por motivos obvios.  
  
*MdM entra na enfermaria com Eiri nos braços*   
  
MdM: ELA MORREEEEEUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! ALGUEM SOCORRE ELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marin: O que aconteceu?????????  
  
Enfermeira: Mais uma? Nossa, ponha ela na maca, sim?  
  
MdM: *poe ela na maca* Claro, ahn... Você tem namorado, marido, amante, rolo, ficante...???  
  
Enfermeira: Desculpe mas, sou casada.  
  
MdM: Mas eu não sou ciumento!  
  
Saori: *Da um cutucão em MdM* E aí, o que aconteceu com a Eiri?  
  
Hyoga: O que vocês fiseram com ela?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Miro: Se acalma Hyoga, agente tava no quarto medindo.... *pôe a mão por cima*  
  
Aldebaran: E ela entra no quarto quando estavamos medindo e...  
  
MdM: Ela olha pro meu e desmaia.  
  
Aldebaran: Dexa de ser lerdo MdM!!! Era pro meu!!!!  
  
Miro: No, No... pro MEU.  
  
Enfermeira: Vocês podem continuar seu grande dialogo lá fora? Temos pacientes aqui dentro e precisamos de cilencio.  
  
Aioria: Então acho melhor nós nos retirarmos não é gente?  
  
Saori: Eu vou ficar aqui.  
  
June: Eu também.  
  
Marin: Idem.  
  
Minu: Eu tmb!  
  
Jisty: Ta bom, tchau proces!  
  
Shina: Idem!  
  
*Todos saem pra piscina, ficam apenas Marin, Mino, Saori e June*  
  
Saori: Coitadinhas.  
  
Marin: E amanhâ tem trabalho.  
  
June: Pior.  
  
Enfermeira: Ah, vocês que são os faroferos?!  
  
Garotas: ¬________¬'''''''''''  
  
*1 hora depois acordam*  
  
Shunrey: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Enfermeira: Jah temos a primeira vitma recuperada!   
  
Shunrey: Cade? Cade???????  
  
Marin: Se acalma!!! Cade o que?!?!  
  
Shunrey: A ultima coisa que eu me lembro foi de te visto a Jisty, e depois o Shaka e... A meu Zeus..... *Cai na cama de novo*   
  
June: Shunrey?  
  
Enfermeira: Não se preocupe, elas estarão completamente recuperadas amanhã.  
  
*5 minutos depois*  
  
Afrodite: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Enfermeira: 2ª vitima recuperada....  
  
Afrodite: Quem? Como? Onde? Quantos metros???  
  
June: Se acalma Di!   
  
Afrodite: O que aconteceu? *olha em volta* Quem e essa baranga vestida de branco?  
  
Enfermeira: Sou a enfermeira que salvou a sua vida!  
  
Afrodite: Ok,ok, mas por que eu to aqui?!?!?!  
  
Saori: Você não se lembra?!  
  
Afrodite: Lembro da Jisty e depois do Shaka e entâo.... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *__________________*''''''''''  
  
*10 minutos depois*  
  
Eiri: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Garotas: Jah sabemos... ''FOI HORRIVEL!!''  
  
Enfermeira: 3ª ...  
  
Garotas: Jah sabemos, vitima recuperada.  
  
Enfermeira: EH!!!!  
  
*Aldebaran entra dentro da enfermaria*  
  
Aldebaran: Vamos para o quarto?   
  
June: Por que?  
  
Aldebaran: Sim, já olharam pra fora? Tah escuro.....  
  
Todos vão para o quarto 201 para descansar para o dia seguinte. As meninas já estão prontas ara dormir, pois já sabiam as suas camas e com quem dormiriam.  
  
Já os meninos....  
  
Mu: E aê, quem dorme com quem?  
  
MdM: Eu posso durmir com o Deba e o Miro.  
  
Miro e Aldebaran: É, pode ser....  
  
Mu: Eu vou dormir com o Shaka e o Kamus  
  
Seiya: Eu durmo com o Jabu e o Shiryu.  
  
Hyoga e eu durmo então com o Ikki e o Shun.  
  
Ikki: Se você encostar um dedo no meu irmão, tu morre!!!!  
  
Hyoga: Já falei que eu não sou viado!   
  
Ikki: Eu tenho minhas duvidas....  
  
*Derrepente eles escutam um barulho: ''BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR''*  
  
MdM: *Pula* O que foi isso????  
  
Shun: Nossa MdM, se assustando a toa é?  
  
MdM: Não, só quero saber o que foi.  
  
Seiya: Deve se a Saori peidando....  
  
Continua.....  
  
N/A: Acabe finalmente!!!!!!! Gente, o que vocês acharam???????? Me mandem mails ou deixem reviews, ok? Beijos  
  
paola25990@hotmail.com OLHA QUE EU NUM ESCREVO O PROXIMO CAP. SEM REVIEWS OU MAILS!!!!! 


	7. Sexta feira de Trabalho

Titulo..: Um aniversário inesquecivel?  
  
Sumário..: Saori faz 17 anos e ganha uma viagem para onde ela quiser podendo levar quem ela quer.  
  
7º Capitulo: A sexta feira de trabalho.  
  
No dia seguinte todos foram acordados as 6:30 da manhâ para começarem seus trabalhos.  
  
Seiya: Uaaaaaa, não acredito, 6:30?!?!?!?   
  
Mu: Ahhhh, é muito cedo!!!!!!  
  
Shun: Ikkiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Ikki: Ah maninho, teve pesadelos de novo?  
  
Shun: Sim!!!   
  
Ikki: O que aconteceu?  
  
Shun: Tinha um monte de mulheres nuas em cima de mim, e elas estavam me sufocando!!!  
  
Hyoga: Nossa Shun, que sonho hein?  
  
Afrodite: Ai, coitadinho....  
  
Shunrey: Vamos levantar né? Já ta na hora.  
  
Todos começam a botar suas roupas, as mulheres no banheiro e os homens no quarto. Por incrivel que pareça as mulheres foram as primeiras a   
  
ficarem prontas, e foram para o local de trabalho. Já os meninos...  
  
MdM: Afrodite, dexa de se viadinho e tira as mãos da minha bunda.  
  
Afrodite: Mas eu não to com a mão na tua bunda fofo.  
  
Shun: Ah desculpe, é que eu queria ver se essa calça era de malha ou de seda.  
  
Mu: é Jens, claro.  
  
Kamus: Parem com esse papo de bixinha. Por favor, vamos logo trabalhar que eu to começando a me irritar com vocês.  
  
Seiya: Mas tmb não é assim né Kamus....  
  
Kamus: Claro que e...  
  
*Todos ficam bokiabertos com o que viam*  
  
Afrodite: Oq? O que foi????  
  
Aldebaran: Que ropa é essa?!  
  
Afrodite: O gerente que me deu.  
  
Aioria: Mas é um vestido!!!!!  
  
Afrodite: E daí???? São mais confortaveis, você não acha Shiryu?  
  
Shiryu: Claro...  
  
Todos: oÓ  
  
Siryu: Oq??? O que foi???  
  
Jabu: Nada... esquece!  
  
Shiryu: ......  
  
Miro: Não aguento mais essa zona, eu vo embora  
  
Shaka: É, eu bem que to precisando trabalhar um puco....  
  
Assim cada um foi para seu dever no Park Hotel, Kamus, Miro e Aldebaran limpavam os quartos; Afrodite, Aioria e MdM cuidavam da recepção;  
  
Seiya e Shiryu limpavam a cozinha junto com Marin; Shina, Jisty e Saori já estavam limpando os banheiros; Mu, Shaka, Hyoga e Jabu eram os salva-vidas da piscina e  
  
Shun junto de Minu, Shunrey, June e Eiri cuidava da creche onde ficavam as crianças de 1 a 10 anos do Hotel.   
  
No banheiro do quarto com o numero 2, as coisas entre as garotas não estava indo muito bem....  
  
Shina: Saori, tu fica com a privada e a banheira que eu e a Jisty ficamos com o chão.  
  
Saori: Hahahaha, como vocês são ingraçadas... Eu sou uma Deusa, não posso fazer este tipo de trabalho.  
  
Jisty: Uma Deusa bem vagabunda né?  
  
Shina: É mesmo, enquanto aqueles lindoa homens estão ralando em treinos duros pra proteger você e o mundo, vc está sentada no sofá assistindo tv.  
  
Saori: Não to não! Eu faço muitas coisas pra salvar o mundo!  
  
Jisty: Como o que?  
  
Saori: Como...Como....   
  
Shina: Ficar peidando e não deixar agente durmir...  
  
Jisty: Hahahahahhahahah!!!!!!!  
  
Saori: Eu não fico peidando toda hora!!!  
  
Shina: Não magina...  
  
Saori: Pfffffff  
  
Jisty: Viu? Tah peidando de novo!!!  
  
Shina: Saori flatulenta!!!!  
  
Saori: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!! Fiquem quietas vocÊs duas, se não eu...  
  
Jisty: Se não você o que hein?  
  
Shina: Vai bate nagente?  
  
Saori: é!!!!  
  
Shina e Jisty: *Caem no châo* HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Saori: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *pula em cima das duas*  
  
Jisty: Solta meu cabelo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saori: Só se a Shina soltar meu braço!!!!!!!  
  
Shina: Intão alguem tira a mão das minhas pernas!!!!  
  
Jisty: São as suas pernas? ^_^  
  
Shina: ¬__¬' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '   
  
Saori: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! SOLTA!!!!!!!! TA DOENDO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jisty: Então solta o meu cabelo!!!!  
  
*Um funcionário que estava passando por perto escuta tudo e resolve ver o que estava acontecendo*  
  
Funcionário: Mas o que ta acontecendo a... O___________O' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
  
Todas: *Olham para o homem* O__________O' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '' ' ' ' ' ' '   
  
Saori: Não é o que vocÊ está pensando!!!!  
  
Funcionário: Eu não to pesando nada.  
  
Shina: Nós estavamos apenas .....  
  
Jisty: Treinando.  
  
Funcionarios: Treinando? oÓ  
  
Saori: Ahhhhhhhh, mas que cara melicioso!  
  
Jisty: Nós somos ninjas!  
  
Saori, Shina e Funcionário: NINJAS???????  
  
Jisty: É. Ninjas com treinamento completo!  
  
Shina: JISTY!!!!!!  
  
Funcionário: Que ótimo!!!  
  
Saori: Heheheehe, otimo?  
  
Funcionário: É!! Neste domingo teremos um festival de cultura ninja [nossa, q q eu to inventando?!?!!? ^_^''''] que reuni muitos turistas. E temos também  
  
um torneio de luta ninja, é aí que vocês entram!  
  
Jisty: Mas, mas, faz tempo que não lutamos.  
  
Funcionários: Isso se resolve facil, vocês podem passar a tarde de sabado inteiro treinando.  
  
Saori: Mas sabado temos que trabalhar e no domingo ficariamos muito cansadas. É melhor só ver mesmo.  
  
Funcionário: Mas sabado o trabalho vai das 8 horas até as 12. Vocês podem treinar até tarde. Domingo o torneio é bem tarde, e vocês podem treinar maid demanhã e a tarde descansar  
  
para a noite lutarem.  
  
Shina: Mas, mas...  
  
Funcionário: Mas nada, pelo que eu ovi vocês treinando, vocês são ''osso duro de roer''. Se ganharem recebem um troféu enorme de ouro que ficará aqui no hotel. Mas o gerente dará o  
  
troféu paa vocês em dinheiro.  
  
Saori: Dinheiro poucop importa. Eu sou rica!  
  
Funcionário: Rica? Então por que está limpando o banheiro de um hotel?  
  
Shina: É uma longa história que puco importa agora.  
  
Jisty: É, vá agora nos escrever neste concurso, vamos ganhar.  
  
Saori: Mas....  
  
Funcionário: Ok! Espero que vocês ganhem! ^_~  
  
Saori: Me tire uma duvida... por que o troféu fica aqui?  
  
Funcionário: Bom, vem ninjas de todo o mundo para esta ilha, e todos ficam hospedados aqui. Mas como eles não são originais da ilha eles evam o trofeu para sua origem.  
  
E como este hotel é praticamente o unico lugar com segurança o bastante para guardar um trofeu tão precioso...  
  
Jisty: Que interessante.... *empurra o funcionário para fora do quarto* Mas é melhor você já ir que nós temos muito que conversar...   
  
Funcionário: *já fora do quaerto* Então eu vou escrever vocês... hn,,,, Qual seus nomes?  
  
Jisty: *Que estava dentro do quaerto na frente da porta aberta* Jisty, Shina e vaquinha.  
  
Funcionário: Ok, tchau!!!  
  
Jisty: *fecha a porta na cara dele.*  
  
Saori: Eu vo te mata Jisty!!!!!!  
  
Jisty: Por que?  
  
Saori: Desde quando somos ninjas?!???!?!?!?  
  
Jisty: Desde que tem dinheiro no meio.  
  
Saori: Mas eu so rica!!!!  
  
Shina: E daí? Bom, não deve ser muito diferente da nossa luta...  
  
Jisty: É, podemos procurar algum professor ou grupo, sei lá...  
  
Saori: Vocês não estão me intendendo.... EU NÃO VOU LUTAR!!!!!!!  
  
Shina: Será que tem algum professor bonitinho?  
  
Jisty: Não sei...  
  
Saori: ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! EU NÃO VOU LUTAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shina: Pensamos nisto depois, vamos terminar com isso aqui.  
  
As tres garotas param de brigar, e começam a pensar na luta de domingo.. Na recepção Afrodite, MdM e Aioria trabalhavam em paz, até que  
  
chega um homem alto, jovem, com longos cabelos negros e lisos.  
  
Afrodite: Olá senhor, vai ficar hospedado aki?  
  
Cliente: Nossa, não pretendia mas com uma moça tão linda como você na recepção... axo que vou.  
  
Afrodite: Ihihihihihihi, obrigadinha. Por favor, fale com o gerente que ele organizará tudo.  
  
Cliente: A claro doçura.  
  
MdM: Doçura?  
  
Aioria: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! O Afrodite tá fazendo sucesso!!!!  
  
Cliente: Qual seu nome garotinha?  
  
Afrodite: Ihihihiihi, Afrodite senhor.  
  
Cliente: Quer sair comigo no seu horario de folga?  
  
Afrodite: Não sei se devo mas... Me pegue as 6 horas no quarto 201.  
  
Cliente: Ah, claro...  
  
MdM: O que você está esperando?  
  
Cliente: Como assim?  
  
MdM: Para de olhar pro Afrodite e vai logo!!!!  
  
Cliente: Bem que eu gostaria, mas a sua amiga é muito bonita.  
  
MdM: Ah, então você quer brigar neh?   
  
Cliente: Não, se acalme por favor.  
  
Afrodite: MdM, se acalma!  
  
MdM: Me acalmar?!?! Mas eu to muito calmo!!!!!!  
  
Cliente: Hm, é, an, eu acho que é melhor eu ir então. *pega a mão de afrodite e da um beijo* Até a 6 horas doçura.  
  
MdM: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
*Cliente sai*  
  
Aioria: Eu não sabia que você gostava do Afrodite.  
  
MdM: E eu não gosto!!!!!  
  
Aioria: Então esplique-se!  
  
MdM: Eu só to tentando proteger o meu amigo. Aquele homem pode ser perigoso!  
  
Aioria: Conta outra MdM, o Afrodite é um cavaleiro de Athena, pode muito bem se defender sozinho.  
  
Afrodite: Parem vocês dois! Até parece que eu sou criança!!!!  
  
MdM: Eu só..  
  
Afrodite: Você nada! Eu vou sair sim hoje no fim da tarde e ninguem vai me impedir!  
  
Aioria: Ok, mas é o MdM ue ta com ciumes!  
  
MdM: Já falei!! Eu não to com ciumes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aioria: Mas....  
  
Afrodite: Calem a boca! Eu não to nem aí se o MdM ta ou não com ciumes, eu só quero ter um encontro legal.  
  
Aioria e MdM: Tah...  
  
Afrodite: Tirem esse sorriso falso do rosto, está chegando mais clientes.  
  
*Clientes chegam*  
  
Afrodite: Olá, gostariam de ficar hospedados aqui?  
  
Aioria: *Cochicha para MdM* Será que o Shaka ta se dando bem na piscina?  
  
MdM: *Cochicha para Aioria* Não sei, vamos dar uma passadinha lá no horario de folga.  
  
Os três atendem muito bem os clientes que chegam para olhar ou se hospedar no hotel. Em um lugar perto dali....  
  
Mu: Shakaaaaaa!!!!!!! Corre!!!!! Vai pela direita que eu vou pela esquerda!!!!!  
  
Shaka: Ok!!!  
  
Hyoga: Jabu, me ajuda com as boias aqui!  
  
Jabu: *pega duas boias grandes* Isso aki da???   
  
Hyoga: Acho que sim!  
  
Os quatro meninos estavam tentando salvar uma garota que estava sendo ''engolida'' por uma onda, bem no fundo da piscina. Lá dofundo aparece uma imagem mais perfeita do mundo [pra mim]  
  
Shaka, com uma sunga preta, uma boia de salva-vidas vvermelha no braço, correndo para o fundo da piscina com o sol batendo em suas costas [Aiiiiiiii!!!! *___*' ' ' ' ' ' ' ']  
  
O jovem pula na piscina e com muita luta contra as grandes ondas, e consegue agarrar a garota e colocala na boia ao seu lado. Feito isso ele volta para a beira da piscina nadando.  
  
Já em terra firme, Shaka e Mu começam a fazer a massagem cardiaca e a respiração boca-a-boca [Meu Deus, essa garota tem muita sorte!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Depois disso tudo a garota reage.  
  
Garota: Cof, cof, cof...  
  
Shaka: Você está bem?  
  
Garota: Sim.... Onde é que eu to hein?  
  
Mu: Você está na cabine de enfermagem dos salva-vidas da piscina de ondas.  
  
Garota: Aiii, a minha cabeça ta doendo. O que foi que aconteceu hein?  
  
Mu: Você se afogou, e o meu amigo Shaka te tirou lá do fundo.  
  
Garota: *Abre os olhos* Nossa....   
  
Shaka: Hn?  
  
Garota: Quer dizer... Uuuuhhhh....  
  
Shaka: Não quero te incomodar mas, eu preciso preencher uma fixa e avisar seus responsaveis.   
  
Garota: Não magina...  
  
Shaka: Qual seu nome?  
  
Garota: Hana* Maya [eu gosto deste nome em ingles ''Hannah'' mas em japones escrito Hana significa Flor.]  
  
Shaka: Hmmm, que nome bonito.  
  
Hana: Obrigada.   
  
Shaka: Qual seu responsável?  
  
Hana: Minha mãe.  
  
Shaka: Ok.. Numero do quarto?  
  
Hana: 1442, bloco 3   
  
Shaka: Sua idade?  
  
Hana: 17  
  
Shaka: Obrigado, agora descanse.  
  
Hana: Mas eu nem sei o seu nome.  
  
Shaka: Prazer, meu nome é Shaka.  
  
Hana: Ok, ahn, Shaka.  
  
Mu: Temos uqe voltar a ficar de guarda, você tem certeza que está bem?  
  
Hana: Não muito....  
  
Shaka: Acho melhor pedir para o Hyoga ou a Jabu pra ficar aqui com ela.  
  
Mu: Chama o Hyoga que o Jabu ta ajudando bastante.  
  
Shaka: Ok. HYOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
*Hyoga entra*  
  
Hyoga: Chamo chefia?  
  
Shaka: Você pode ficar aqui atras cuidando da Hana?  
  
Hyoga: *Olha para a garota* Claro chefia!!! Do que ela precisa?  
  
Shaka: Só de bons cuidados.  
  
Hyoga: Ok, ok. Podem cudar lá da frente.  
  
Mu: Obrigado Hyoga....  
  
*Os dois saem.*  
  
Hyoga: *Senta na cama em que Hana estava deitada* Então seu nome é Hana, né?  
  
Hana: Sim, e o seu Hyoga?  
  
Hyoga: É. Seu nome é de...  
  
Hana: De origem japonesa, significa flor.  
  
Hyoga olha para o corpo e o rosto da menina, ele notou que de origem japonesa ela só tinha o nome mesmo. Seu corpo era bem formado, tinha busto e quadris largos e bonitos. Tinha pouco mais de  
  
1 e 67 de altura. Sua pele era morena bronzeada, e seus cabelos cor de mel. O moço ficou encantado com tamanha beleza da moça que estava em sua frente.  
  
Hyoga: Ahn....  
  
Hana: Hehehehehe!!!  
  
Hyoga: Hehehehehe!!!  
  
Os dois ficam sem graça, mas logo voltam a ter um bom papo. O sufoco na piscina passou, mas..... Acontecia alguma coisa estranha em um dos quartos que os meninos estavam limpando.  
  
Kamus: Dece daí....  
  
Aldebaran: Não!  
  
Miro: Dece logo.  
  
Aldebaran: Já falei que não!  
  
Kamus: Aldebaran é só uma arainha!! Dece logo dessa cama homem.  
  
Aldebaran: Não!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miro: Agente ta aki pra fazer a limpeza do quarto e se preciso.... matar incetos!!!!  
  
Aldebaran: Inceto?!?!?!? Isso num eh um inceto!!! é um montro grande e feioso!!!!!  
  
Miro e Kamus: Aiiiii......   
  
Aldebaran: Mata logo!!!!  
  
Camus: Se eu matar tu dece e nos ajuda a terminar de limpar o quarto?  
  
Aldebaran: Sim.  
  
Miro: E dança a boquinha da garrafa pelado hoje denoite lá no jardin?  
  
Aldebaran: QUE?  
  
Miro: Olha a aranha!!!  
  
Aldebaran: TAHTATAH, TANTO FAZ, MAS MATA LOGO ISSO!!!!!  
  
*Kamus congela a minima, grande aranha*  
  
Kamus: Deu criança, pode dece da cama.  
  
Miro: *pega a aranha congelada* Olha a aranha!!!!!  
  
Aldebaran: *pula pracima da cama* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Miro: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA  
  
Kamus: *pega a aranha e joga pela janela* Larga de ser criança Miro!  
  
Miro: Ah! Que droga, tu tinha que joga a aranha pela janela?  
  
Kamus: Sim! Pra tu larga de se iá e dexa o Aldebaran empaz.  
  
Miro: O Deba q tem frescura por aranha e eu que sou a criança?  
  
Kamus: O Deba tem fobia por aranha e vc fica zuando toda a hora e quer que ele seja a criança?  
  
Aldebaran: Hahahah!!! Tiro legal!!!!  
  
Kamus: Agora vamos voltar a trabalhar que alguem pode ver essa baderna e reclamar para o gerente e agente acabar ficando sem lugar para dormir.  
  
Aldebaran e Miro: Ok....   
  
Os três voltam para o trabalho, mas.... alguem acha alguma coisa estranha em um jardim perto da janela do quaerto.  
  
Pessoa: *Pega um cubo de gelo do chão* Mas que estranho, em plena ilha tropical, mó calorão, um cubo de gelo... Pera um pokinho!!! O que é isso??? Por Deus! Isso é um focil [Ai ki ridiculo! Mas blz neh?]  
  
Vou levar isso para o laboratorio do Hotel.  
  
Chegando no laboratorio a pessoa entrega o ''focil'' para o cientista que promete examinar e estudar com cuidado aquilo. Perto dali uma jovem que estava na play landia ve o movimento e comenta com a amiga.  
  
Minu: Você ouviu Shunrey?  
  
Shunrey: Não, o que aconteceu?  
  
Minu: Parece que alguem descobriu um focil no jardim daki do hotel mesmo.  
  
Shunrey: Que estranho...  
  
Shun: *Que estava perto dali brincando com um grupo de minos* Hey garotas! Me ajudem aqui.  
  
Eiri: O que aconteceu Shun???  
  
Shun: O Pedrinho* ta chorando!!! [*que nome mais podre.. mas....]  
  
June: Ai, dexa que eu falo com ele!  
  
Minu: Hey gente, vocês me ouviram?  
  
Todos: Não!  
  
Minu: Acharam um focil aqui no jardim do hotel, perto de um quarto.  
  
Eiri: Nossa que estranho...  
  
Shun: Mas é um focil de dinossauro????  
  
Shunrey: Não!!! É bem pequeno, acho que é um mosquito ou uma abelha.   
  
Shun: Hmmmm....  
  
June: Gente, alguém sabe o numero do quaerto do Pedrinho?  
  
Eiri: 1890 por que?  
  
June: É que ele tah com dor de barriga. Acho mnelhor avisar pros pais.  
  
Eiri: Eu vou ali na portaria falar com os pais dele. Esperem um pouco.  
  
*Eiri sai*  
  
Shunrey: Será que o resto da turma ta se dando bem?  
  
Minu: Não sei, acho que sim. Bom... depende de que turma tu ta falando também neh?  
  
Shunrey: Pior, a Sa deve ta sfrendo horres junto com aquelas duas.  
  
Minu: É, e ainda tem que limpar os banheiros. Pelo menos tivemos sorte e ficamos com as criancinhas!  
  
Shunrey: É.  
  
*June chega*  
  
June: Já comuniquei com os pais, Pedrinho, me acompanha!!  
  
Pedrinho: Tah tia!!  
  
June: Tia o ......   
  
Minu: June!!!! Estamos c om crianças!!!  
  
June: Opa, desculpa...^_^' ' ' ' '  
  
Pedrinhu: a tia, eu vo fala pra minha mãe que tu quase falo palavra feia na minha frente!  
  
June: Fica quieto!  
  
Pedrinho: Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa, a tia brigo cmg!!!!  
  
Minu: Calma Pedrinho, calma, a tia ta nervosa...  
  
Pedrinho: a tia ta na TPM ?  
  
June: Oq?????? Quem te falo isso Pedrinho?  
  
Pedrinho: Quando a minha mãe ta nervosa o papai diz que ela ta na TPM...  
  
Minu: Hehehehehe. Pedrinho, agente já falou de mais. A sua mãe pode ficar preocupada. Vamos logo.  
  
Minu sai da Play Landia e leva Pedrinho para seus pais. Envez de voltar direto para a Plat Landia, resolve passar na cozinha para ver como andavam as coisas com os amigos.  
  
Minu: Olá gente!!!!  
  
Marin: Oie!!!!!! *corre e abraça Minu*  
  
Seiya e Shiryu: Ola´Minu.  
  
Minu: Como tah indu o trabalho?!  
  
Seiya: Vixiiiii, é melhor nem perguntar.  
  
Minu: Por que?  
  
Shiryu: Temos d limpar a cozinha, existe um argumento pior?  
  
Minu: Sim... Limpar o banheiro dos outros.  
  
Marin: Bah, quase me esqueci das coitadas da Saori, Jisty e Shina...  
  
Minu: É.... nem sei como andam as coisas.  
  
Seiya: Mas Minu, tu ta trabalhando aonde?  
  
Minu: Na Play Landia com as crianças.  
  
Seiya: E o que você ta fazendo aqui?  
  
Minu: Só passei pra dar um oi e ver como andavam as coisas. Mas é melhor eu jah ir indo por que o gerente pode reclamar. Beijinhos!  
  
Seiya e Shiryu: Beijos.  
  
Marin: Xau miga!!!! ^___^   
  
Minu: *Vai até Marin e da os famosos 3 beijinhos* Xauzinhu Miga! *Sai*  
  
Seiya: *com a sua famosa cara de ciume* Nossa, você e a Minu são mesmo muito amigas.  
  
Minu: É, agente se gosta muito. ^_^  
  
Shiryu: Ta, dexem de papo e me ajudem aqui que agente ainda tem MUITO trabalho.  
  
Seiya e Marin: Hnffff......  
  
Todos trabalham nomalmente, até que chega o tão esperado ... HORARIO DE FOLGA...... Todos se encontram no quarto 201.  
  
MdM: Olá povo! O que vocês vão fazer agora?  
  
Afrodite: Eu vou sair com aquele cliente gato. Daqui a pouco ele vem aqui me buscar.  
  
MdM: Não fui com a cara daquele homem!   
  
Aioria: Se liga homi, tu ta é com ciumes!  
  
MdM: Hnfff....  
  
Hyoga: Eu vou sair com a Hana...  
  
Shaka e Mu: O que?????????????????  
  
Hyoga: Isso mesmo.  
  
Mu: Tu vai sair com a menina da piscina?  
  
Hyoga: Sim....   
  
Shaka: Boa sorte!   
  
Hyoga: Obrigado.  
  
Jisty: Eu, Saori e Shina vamos treinar.  
  
Marin: Treinar o que, hein?  
  
Shina: luta ueh, o que mais podia ser?  
  
Marin: HN?  
  
Shina: Não temos tempo para ficar explicando. Vamos!  
  
*As três saem do quarto.*  
  
Miro: Alguem intendeu isso?  
  
Seiya: Hmmm, eu não.  
  
Jabu: VocÊ nunca intende nada também neh?  
  
Seiya: Ahhhh!!! Cala essa boca Jabu.  
  
Shiryu: Bom, eu vou sair com a Shunrey.  
  
Shunrey: Vai?  
  
Shiryu: Sim, hn, se você aceitar claro...  
  
Shunrey: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, eu tenho um encontro!!!! Uhuuuuu!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu: .....  
  
June: Shun, você, quer dar uma volta cmg pela praia?  
  
Shun: Claro June!  
  
June: Ok!!! Eu vou trocar de roupa e já venho.  
  
Jabu: E aí Shun, vai levar a June pro mato?  
  
Shun: Por que eu faria isso? Tem tantos lugares lindos aqui nesta ilha...  
  
Jabu: Bom, é que quando um homem e um mulher...  
  
Ikki: *Interrompe Jabu* Cof,cof,cof,cof, Ai essa minha gripe.... Jabu, se tu tira a inocencia do meu irmão eu vo te bate tanto que tu vai fica com saudes dos teu dentes.  
  
Jabu: Ok, ok, já intendi!!!!  
  
Mu: E aí galera, o que vocês vão fazer afinall?  
  
Aioria: Eu to pensando dagente ir numa festa daqui do Hotel.  
  
Kamus: Seria uma boa.  
  
Aldebaran: é...  
  
Miro: Intão eu também vou!  
  
Jabu: E aí Marin, vamo da umas voltas por aí?  
  
Marin: Cai fora moleque, se liga.  
  
Jabu: Hnf... Eiri?  
  
Eiri: Vai procura outra otária!  
  
Jabu: Nossa, que sensilveis que vocês são.  
  
Seiya: Hahahahahhaa, levando fora da mulherada Jabu.  
  
Jabu: Nem vem que você nem tem ninguem também.  
  
Seiya: Quem disse? Eu vou sair com Minu.  
  
Minu: O QUE?!??!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Seiya: É, nós vamos sair juntos.  
  
Minu: Ah, então eu voiu me arrumar.  
  
Seiya: Ok.  
  
Ikki: É, acho que eu vou ter de ir pra balada com vocês amigos.  
  
Mu: Hehehehe, alguém mais vem?  
  
Jabu: Se não tem mais escolha...  
  
Aldebaran: Vocês vem garotas?  
  
Eiri: Ahn, agente se encontra lá. Eu preciso conversar com a Marin.  
  
Garotos: Ok. *Saem*  
  
Neste instante alguem bate na porta e Seiya abre. Era o homem que Afrodite iria sair. Seiya diz para ele esperar que Afrodite ainda estava se arrumando, então o homem se senta na cama  
  
e espera por +- 20 minutos. Nisso todas as garotas* saem do banheiro lindas e maravilhosas. [*afinal, o Afrodite é quase uma minina neh?]  
  
Seiya: Nossa, finalmente.  
  
Minu: Não reclama.   
  
Seiya: Ora, vocês demoraram muito.  
  
Afrodite: Eu não quero ficar de papo, vamos logo *pega o seu par e vai para o restaurante* [O Afrodite estava com roupa de mulher.]  
  
Shun: Hn, June, vamos?  
  
June: Claro. *Saem*  
  
Minu: Nós não vamos sair Seiya?  
  
Seiya: Hn, claro, claro. Vamos... *Saem*  
  
Shunrey: Para onde vamos Shiryu?  
  
Shiryu: Só vai sbaer se sairmos agora.  
  
Shunrey: Ok! *Saem*  
  
Hyoga: Tah, tah, eu vou me encontrar com a Hana....  
  
Todos saem, cada um com o seu par ou a sua turma.  
  
Continua....  
  
N/A: E aí? Gostaram? ME MANDEM MAILS!!! PLISSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAOLA25990@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
Eu to lok pra sabe do que vocês axaraum dessi cap.!!!! Já estou escrevendo o proximo. Beijinhus. 


	8. Sexta feira Fulia

Titulo: Um aniversário inesquecivel?  
  
Sumário: Saori faz 17 anos e faz uma viajem podendo levar quem ela quiser pro lugar que quiser.  
  
8º Capitulo: Sexta fera Fulia  
  
[******************************************CONTEUDO YAOI, NÃO É SEXO MAS É BEIJO***************************************************]  
  
Este cap. possui YAOI, quem não gosta ou se sente ofendido NÃO LEIA! eu avisei! não quero receber mails reclamando!  
  
O homem misterioso de Afrdite o leva para o restaurante mais luxuoso do Hotel [ Pra quem ainda não se toco, o hotel eh ENORME então possui muito mais do que 1 ou 2 restaurantes, além de bares né?]  
  
Afrodite: Nossa, eu nem sei seu nome.  
  
Homem M.: Ah desculpe Afrodite. Meu nome é Pablo.  
  
Afrodite: Hmmmm, bonito seu nome....   
  
Pablo: Obrigado. Hehehehehehe.  
  
Afrodite: Hmmm, estou morrendo de fome, onde será que está o garçon?  
  
Pablo: Ah sim, desculpe. Garçon! Aki por favor.  
  
Garçon: Olá, aqui está o menu*. [* menu é a msma coisa que cardapio soh que em restaurantes chiques elis tem a frescura de falar assim! Que podre ^___^]  
  
*Garçon sai*  
  
Pablo: Hmmmm, acho que vou pedir um groumet.  
  
Afrodite: Groumet? onde isto está...? Ah! Aqui! O QUE??????????????????????? Mas isto é muito caro pra ser um prato de comida!!!!!!  
  
Pablo: Dinheiro pra mim não problema.  
  
Afrodite: Mas eu não tenho dinheiro pra pagar nem a metade do meu.  
  
Pablo: E quem disse que você vai pagar a conta? Deixa comigo.  
  
Afrodite: Mas eu...  
  
Pablo: *Poe o dedo na boca de Afrodite* Shhhhhhhh! Deixe isso, não importa. O que importa, é eu ficar admirando a sua beleza a noite interia [vixiiii, so pecima in canttadas.. ihihihihihi]  
  
Afroditi: Ihihihiihi.   
  
Pablo: Então, vocÊ vai querer o Groumet?  
  
Afrodite: Sim...   
  
*Garçon chega*  
  
Garçon: Já decidiram?  
  
Pablo: Sim. *entrega o cardapio... ooopppsss.... menu [que frescura!] pro garçon* Queremos um Groumet.  
  
Garçon: Sim, já trarei.  
  
*Garçon se retira*  
  
Pablo: *passa a mão no rosto de Afrodite* Sua pele é tão branca e macia. De onde você é?  
  
Afrodite: Ihihihihiii, Suécia.  
  
Pablo: Suécia...Amo esse país!  
  
Afrodite: Sinceramente, hehehe, é um lugar muito bonito realmente.  
  
Pablo: Eu notei que tinha muita gente dormindo no mesmo quarto. O que aconteceu? Vocês são da mesma familia?  
  
Afrodite: Ihihihihihi, não, não, somos Cavale.... Quer dizer.. Ihihihihihi, amigos.  
  
Pablo: Hmmm, amigos... e o que estão fazendo aqui?  
  
Afrodite: É uma longa história. Melhor nem contar.  
  
Pablo: Se você não quer eu não posso obrigar...  
  
Afrodite: Hihihihihihihi....  
  
*Garçon chega*  
  
Garçon: Está aqui o pedido de vocês. Boa noite pára os dois.  
  
Pablo: Obrigado.  
  
*Garçon sai*  
  
Afrodite: Hmmmm, ta cum um cherinho bom!  
  
Pablo: É.  
  
MdM seguiou os dois até ali, e atras de uma planta ao lado de um enorme aquario, fica espionando.  
  
MdM: *Pensando* Hmmm, o homem é rico, alto, elegante, bonito... Mas eu sou melhor, o que a bixa do Afrodite ta vendo nele que não ve em mim?!?!  
  
GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
*Nisso Hyoga chega com Hana no restaurante.*  
  
Hyoga: MdM???? O que tu tah fazendo aí atras?  
  
MdM: Shhhhhh!!!!!!! Nada, eu só to observando o aquario.  
  
Hana: Quem é ele Hyoga?  
  
Hyoga: Um amigo meu...  
  
MdM: Amigo? Hahahahaha!!!! Olha, é melhor tu sai daki pq podem me notar!!!  
  
Hyoga: Hn?  
  
MdM: Sai logo daki!  
  
Hyoga: Ta, se acalma...  
  
Hana:Hyoga, vamos comer? Estou com fome!  
  
Hyoga: Ah sim, desculpe.   
  
*Os dois se sentam em uma mesa perto de Afrodite e Pablo*  
  
Hyoga: Nossa esse restaurante arece meio caro...  
  
Hana: É, mas eu pago a minha parte e vocÊ paga a sua. Não tem problema não é?  
  
Hyoga: Claro que não, afinal, hoije eu recebi um dinheirinho.  
  
Hana: Hehehehehhe.   
  
*Garçon chega*  
  
Garçon: O que vão pedir?  
  
Hyoga: Hmmmm, essa carne aqui parece boa. O que você acha Hana?  
  
Hana: Ahhh, hehehehe, eu sou vegetariana. Você se importa?  
  
Hyoga: Claro que não, então podemos pedir uma salada.  
  
Garçon: Ok. Já trago.  
  
*Garçon Sai,*  
  
Hana: Você não se importa mesmo de comer apenas salada de janta?  
  
Hyoga: Claro que não! Eu preciso mesmo imagracer uma pouco.  
  
Hana: Hehehehehe....   
  
Hyoga: Uma coisa ta me encucando. Seu nome é de origem japonesa, mas você não tem nada a ver.  
  
Hana: É, minha familia inteira é de uma ilha no acifico pouco conhecida.  
  
Hyoga: É, bem que eu achei que você tinha origens tropicais. Mas da onde veio a ideia do seu nome?  
  
Hana: Pouco tempo depois que eu nasci, meu pai levou minha mãe para um viajem pro Japão. Foi lá que ela morreu. Meu pai resolveu então omenagear minha mãe me colocando o nome de Flor só  
  
que em japones. Ela gostava muito de flores, e principalmente do Japão...   
  
Hyoga: Nossa, que chato, eu também sou orfão de mãe.... Perdi ela na Sibéria, um navio afundou e ela resolveu dar o seu ugar no bote pra mim.   
  
Hana: Nossa... Bom, vamos deixar esse clima chato de lado!!!  
  
Hyoga: É...!!!!  
  
Hana: Você falou que é da Sibéria... Não é meio... frio lá?  
  
Hyoga: Hehehehehe, sim, sim claro, pra quem não está acostumado,...  
  
*Garçon chega, entrega a comida e sai*  
  
Hana: Hmmmm, essa comida deve estar boa.   
  
Hyoga: Eu nunca comi em um lugar como este.  
  
Hana: Nem eu... Hehehehehehehhe.  
  
Hyoga: Hana... Depois do jantar vamos dar uma volta pela praia?  
  
Hana: Claro. Puxa Hyoga, você é mtu querido.  
  
Hyoga: Hehehehehehe.  
  
Eles comem calmamente e ficam conversando, a cada palavra e olhar trocado eles se conhecem mais e mais. Enquanto isso acontecia Shiryu e Shunrey conversavam na beira da praia.   
  
Shiryu: Que lindo esse mar...  
  
Shunrey:: É, essa ilha é muito bonita.  
  
Shiryu: Shunrey eu,,,, Queria e dizer uma coisa.  
  
Shunrey: Pode falar Shiryu.  
  
Shiryu: É que essas coisas são meio dificeis di compriender e ainda mais explicar.  
  
Shunrey: Ai Shiryu, tu tah começando a me assustar.  
  
Shiryu: Se acalma, não é nada muito grave.  
  
Shunrey: Não é muito grave...? Intão grave é?  
  
Shiryu: Não sei. Eu só não sei qual será a sua reação.  
  
Shjunrey: Fala logo intão. Eu to começando a fica curiosa.  
  
Shiryu: É que... é que.... EU TE AMO.  
  
Shunrey: *Olha para Shiryu e sai correndo.*  
  
Shiryu: Shunrey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Não corre!!!!!!!!!!!! *Chuta a água do mar com força* Mas que droga!   
  
Shunrey corre até o quarto 201 onde todos estavam hospedados. Chegando lá ela encontra Eiri e Marin conversando.  
  
Marin: O que você queria falar comigo Eiri?  
  
Eiri: É que.. eu to gostando de um cara.  
  
Marin: ótimo! Você conheceu eli aki no Park Hotel?  
  
Eiri: Não... Já faz um tempo que eu conheço ele.   
  
Marin: Hmmm, eu conheço?  
  
Eiri: Uhum...  
  
Marin: Quem é?  
  
Eiri: Bom...  
  
*Shunrey entra chorando no quarto.*  
  
Eiri: Shunrey, o que aconteceu?!?!?!  
  
Shunrey: O Shiryu!!!!  
  
Marin: O que?! O Shiryu te fez alguma coisa?  
  
Shunrey: Sim, quer dizer, Não....   
  
Eiri: Se decide, sim ou não?  
  
Shunrey: Ele me ama!  
  
Eiri e Marin: O QUE?  
  
Shunrey: Ele me falo isso na praia agora pouco. Eu não sabia o que falar, fazer, como agir, sei lá. No final eu sai correndo.  
  
Marin: Mas por que tu não falo a verdade? Fala que tu não ama ele, que só quer amizade.  
  
Shunrey: O problema é esse. Eu amo ele.  
  
Nisso, Shun e June vão para um lindo jardin que June descobrira quando passeava com as crianças da Play Landia.  
  
Shun: Que lugar lindo June.   
  
June: VocÊ ainda não viu nada.  
  
Shun: Por que? O que você está procurando?  
  
June: Tu já vai ver.  
  
Shun: Ok.  
  
June: *Abre caminho com as mãos no meio de umas folhagens* Achei!!!   
  
Shun: *Vai até lá* Temos que passar por aí?  
  
June: Ai Shun, não diz que você ta cum medo.  
  
Shun: Não...  
  
June: Então vem *Puxa Shun pra dentro da folhagens*  
  
Depois da folhagem eles avistam um lindo bosque onde havia arvores de todos os tamanhos, um cachoeira e a nascente de um pequeno rio. Muitas flores em volta, de todos os tipos, cores e aromas.   
  
Perto da nascente haviam pedras de todos os tipos e tamanhos e June senta em uma delas. Shun faz o mesmo e senta perto de June. Os dois se olham e depois olham para a cachoreira.  
  
Shun: Nossa June, que lugar lindo.  
  
June: É.... Por isso queria que você viesse comigo. Queria te mostrar.  
  
Shun: É realmente lindo. Será que aqui ainda é o Hotel Park?  
  
June: Não sei...   
  
Shun: Tomara que não. O dono pode ser loco e tentar construir alguma coisa aqui.  
  
June: É mesmo... Seria um desperdicio!  
  
Shun: É...  
  
June: Shun... eu .... Eu te chameiu aqui por que...  
  
Shun: Ju...   
  
June interrompe Shun com um beijo, Shun corresponde. Minutos depois eles param de se beijar, June fica olhando Shun enquanto ele olha para a cachoeira.  
  
Shun: Por que você fez isso?  
  
June: Você não gostou?  
  
Shun: Não, quer dizer, sim. Mas é que, eu achei que eramos apenas amigos...  
  
June: Ah Shun, eu não consigo mais esconder, eu sempre te amei, desdo primeiro dia que nos vimos.  
  
Shun: Não posso dizer o mesmo June, me desculpe.  
  
June: Eu intendo Shun, acho que eu acabei confundindo as coisas.  
  
Shun: Pode até ser, mas nisso tudo até eu acabei confuso...  
  
June: Intão, e melhor eu ir indo mesmo... *Levanta e caminha para a saida*  
  
Shun: Espera June!!!   
  
June: *Se vira*   
  
Shun: *Abre um sorriso* Amigos?  
  
June: Você sabe que eu não resisto ao seu sorriso Shun... *Sorri* Amigos!   
  
June sai feliz, pois não perdeu um amor, ganhou um grande amigo. Ela resolve ir para a balada que tava rolando, mas antes passou no quarto para trocar de roupa.  
  
Eiri: Então fica com ele Shunrey!  
  
Shunrey: Não!  
  
*June entra*  
  
Marin: Por que não?  
  
June: Por que não o que meninas?  
  
Shunrey: O Shiryu falou que me ama, eu também amo ele...  
  
Eiri: E ela não quer ficar ncom ele!  
  
June: Por que?!  
  
Shunrey: Por que se começar, vai terminar. E quando terminar, provavelmente não vai haver mais nada entre agente... nem... amizade.  
  
June: Bom, tem essa possibilidade, mas se vocÊs se amam mesmo, quando acabarem é obvio que vai ter amizade.  
  
Shunrey: Eu não sei...  
  
Marin: Po Eiri, tu ia me falar de que você ta afim...  
  
Eiri: É...  
  
Shunrey: QUEM É? EU CONHEÇO?!!?!?!!  
  
Eiri: Sim...  
  
June: Fala logo mulher!  
  
Eiri: Eu gosto... Eu adoro... eu.. eu ..... eu AMO O IKKI!  
  
Garotas: O QUE?!?!?!  
  
Eiri: *chorando* EU AMO ELE! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS, ELE É LINDO E VIVE CHEIO DE GAROTAS LINDAS E ''GOSTOSAS'' EM VOLTA DELE! E VCS NÃO TEM NOÇÃO COMO ISSO DÓI!  
  
June: Eiri... isso é verdade, ele vive rodeado por garotas com corpos esculturais e lindos rostinhos. Mas olha pra você!!!   
  
Marin: É! Seu cabelo é lindo, seu rosto é perfeito. Seus seios são completamente proporcionais ao seu corpo. Diferente daquelas piruas que botam 500 ml de silicone, fica completamente horrivel e disproporcional!  
  
Shunrey: Por ue você não vai pra balada e tenta falar com ele? *enchuga as lagrimas da amiga* Vai que ele também não sinta o mesmo por você?!  
  
Eiri: Será?   
  
June: Não custa nada tentar né?  
  
Eiri: É isso aê! Eu vo pra balada e vou falar com ele!  
  
Garotas: É isso aê!!!!  
  
Todas se arrumam e vão para a danceteria que ficava no ultimo andar do 2º bloco. Elas chegam e logo avistam os meninos, todos sentados em uma mesa redonda em um canto da danceteria, abrindo uma exceção para  
  
Shiryu que estava sozinho bebendo no bar. As garotas resolvem chegar direto na mesa.  
  
June: Olá pessoas! Como vocês estão?  
  
Jabu: Oi garotas! Estamos bem, hehehe....  
  
Mu: *Bate na cabeça de Jabu* Larga de ser mau-educado Jabu!   
  
Aldebaran: É! Garotas, vocês não querem sentar?  
  
Marin: Mas não tah meio apertado não?  
  
Aioria: É mesmo, por que não juntamos essa mesa com aquela ali do lado? *aponta para a mesa*  
  
Kamus: Boa ideia Aioria, me ajudem aqui!  
  
Ikki: *se levanta* Ah Kamus, larga de ser florzinha. Dexa comigo! *Ikki pega a mesa e sem fazer muito esforço poe ela do lado da que todos estavam*  
  
June: Obregada Ikki.  
  
Shun: Ikki!!!!!!! Vc é d++++++++!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^  
  
Ikki: Hehehehe *Poe a mão na nuca* Eu sei que eu sou d+! Não acham garotas?  
  
Garotas: Nem um pouco.  
  
Ikki: Ah suas sem graça.   
  
Shunrey: Onde ta o Shiryu?  
  
Miro: Tah lá no bar, ele chego e foi direto pra lá.  
  
Shunrey: Tah, eu já volto!!!!!  
  
*Shunrey sai*  
  
Marin: Xiiiii!!!!!!  
  
Aioria: O que aconteceu Marin?  
  
Marin: Ah, uns rolo, dificil de explicar!  
  
Aioria: Hehehehe....  
  
Shun: Onde será que o Seiya ta hein?!  
  
June: Sei lá, ele e a Minu foram da uma volta poraí!  
  
Jabu: Hmmm... Seiya pegador!! Hahahahahahahha.  
  
Seiya estava sentado com Minu no cais do hotel onde os barcos chegavam com a comida e os nvios chegavam com os turistas.  
  
Seiya: Fazia um tempo que você não tirava fesrias...  
  
Minu: É, mas isso aqui não é bem as ferias que eu precisava... Mas as coisas lá no orfanato não são tão horriveis assim Seiya, eu gosto de trabalhar com crianças, se não, não teria ficado por lá.  
  
Seiya: É, eu perccebo o quanto você gosta de crianças... VocÊ pretende ter filhos?  
  
Minu: Não sei, isso eu vou deixar o futuro decidir, mas eu gostaria sim Seiya, gostaria muito...  
  
Seiya: *Olha para o céu* Como as estrelas estã brilhando hoje.  
  
Minu: É, o céu está tão lindo... Olha a lua como brilha!  
  
Seiya: Realmente ela está linda!   
  
Minu: Seiya, posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
  
Seiya: Hn? Hehehehe, Claro Minu!  
  
Minu: Por que vocÊ me convidou pra sair, ou .. Desde quando você observa a lua e as estrelas, não! Melhor... Quando você aprendeu a tratar um mulher bem?!  
  
Seiya: Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!! Po, que isso Minu, eu sempre fui assim! Só.. não tive oportuidades pra mostrar...  
  
Minu: Sei... sei... Você nem parece o Seiya bobo, burro e orgulhoso que não sabia inchergar o proprio nariz que eu conheci um dia.  
  
Seiya: Poxa Minu, você ta pegando pesado!  
  
Minu: *poe a mão na boca* Ihihihihii *Tira a mão da boca* Ah Seiya! Sempre bem humorado. Por isso que eu te adoro tanto...  
  
Seiya: *Fica vermelho* Hehehehe...  
  
Minu: *Deita a cabeça no ombro de Seiya* Eu nunca achei que ficariamos assim tão proximos, Seiya...  
  
Seiya: *Fica ainda mais vermelho* É, hn, é que, eu, eu, é, hn, eu...  
  
Minu: *Encosta seus labios nos de Seiya, olha para o céu* Sabe... eu sempre gostei de você.  
  
Seiya: *Completamente vermelho* .........  
  
Minu: Desculpe, eu sei que vocÊ não gosta de mim mas, eu ainda tenho esperanças que um dia estaremos juntos. Um dia, Seiya, seremos felizes, juntos.  
  
Seiya: Minu, eu...  
  
Minu: Cala a boca, não estraga o momento...  
  
Seiya: Mas é que...  
  
Minu: *Bate em Seiya* Shhhh!!!! Vai quebrar o clima!!! Olha pro céu, agora!  
  
Seiya olha para o céu, obedecendo Minu, depois de uns 20 ou 30 minutos ela volta a falar.  
  
Minu: Deu Seiya, pode falar...  
  
Seiya: Tem um bicho enorme no seu cabelo!!!!!  
  
Minu: *Levanta e começa a pular que nem uma loca* OQ?!?!?! PQ TU NAUM ME FLO ANTES?!?!?!?! AHHHHH!!!! TIRA!!!! TIRA ISSO!!!!!  
  
Seiya: *Tira o bicho*   
  
Minu: *Parte pracima do coitado que jahj tava todo esfolado* PQ TU NÃO ME AVISO ANTES, HEIN?!?!?! FALA! *da um tapa ele* Fala! *Da otro tapa nele* FAAALLAAA!!!! *Enche o Seiya de porrada*  
  
Seiya: Eh que tu não tinha dexado e... AAAAHHH DESCULPA MINU!!!!!!  
  
Minu: Droga, eu vo te que lavar o cabelo de novo! Lá se foram 3 horas de chapinha e escova... 3 HORAS!!!!! Seiya.... me aguarde! Eu terei vingança...  
  
Seiya: Mas que droga Minu! Eu te convido pra sair, tenho um papo legal com vc, te obedeço, tiro um bicho da tua cabeça... E TU AINDA ME BATE?!?!?!?!  
  
Minu: Sim...  
  
Seiya: PQ?!?!!?  
  
Minu: Por que eu to afim ta?! Tu não tem nada que fica me incomodando Seiya! Fica quietinho aí ta bom?  
  
Seiya: Hahahahha. mulher mandando em mim eh? Hahahaha!!!!   
  
Minu: Fica quietinho, mulher sim por que? Algo contra?!?! Que apanha mais é?   
  
Seiya: Não, não Minu, eu to quietinho! EU TO QUIETINHU!!!!!!  
  
Minu: *Bate na cabeça de Seiya* Esquece, vamo encontra as pessoinhas! Onde elas se meteram?  
  
Seiya: ...  
  
Minu: FALA HOMI!!!!!  
  
Seiya: Ah! Desculpe. hehehe... Acho que foram pra balada...   
  
Minu: Vamos intão.  
  
Seiya: Ok.  
  
Os dois vão para a danceteria e lá encontram o pessoal, logo depois chega Hyoga e Hana, seguido de Pablo e Afrodite e 5 minutos depois Mascara da Morte chega, morrendo de ciumes de Afrodite e Pablo....  
  
Jabu: Olha quem chegou!  
  
Hyoga: Olá pessoal, essa aqui é a Hana... Hana, isso é a cambada que eu ti falei.  
  
Hana: Hehehehe, olá pessoal!  
  
Afrodite: E esse aqui é o Pablo... Pablo, esse é o pessoal.  
  
Pablo: Olá pessoal!  
  
Garotas: Oiiiiii....  
  
Pablo: *Meio vermelho* Hehehehe...  
  
Afrodite: *Com ciumes* Grrrrr!!!! Venha Pablo, vamos dançar!  
  
*Os dois vão para a pista de dança*  
  
Jabu: Po Seiya, o que aconteceu?  
  
Seiya: É a Minu...  
  
Minu: *Empurra Seiya fazendo ele cair no chão*  
  
Seiya: Quer dizer.. eu caí dentro de um barco sem querer...  
  
Jabu: Tem certeza que não foi o barco que aiu em cima de você?  
  
Seiya: HA-HA-HA, tu é muito ingraçado!  
  
Jabu: Eu sei...  
  
Hyoga: E aê gente, tem lugar pra mais quatro?  
  
MdM: *Chega na mesa* Mais quatro não pato! Mais cinco!  
  
Hyoga: Ikki!!! O que você andou falando pro MdM?!  
  
Ikki: Hahahaha!!!!  
  
June: Ai Zeus, sentem logo, tem bastante lugar aqui!!!!  
  
*Os cinco se sentam*  
  
Eiri: MdM?  
  
MdM: *Não desviando o olhar pra pista de dança* O que?  
  
Eiri: Você está procurando alguem?  
  
MdM: Não!  
  
Eiri: Então... Por que ta olhando tanto pra pista de dança?  
  
MdM: Nada não...  
  
Aldebaran: Ahahahaha, ele deve ta com ciumes do tal de Pablo!   
  
MdM: Ta m,e tirando é?  
  
Hyoga: Então por que você estava espionando os dois lá no restaurante?!?!  
  
MdM: Não era eles que eu etava espionando, era... era... era a garçonete, muito gostosa aquela mulher!  
  
Aioria: E desde quando existe garçonete em restaurante de ricaço?  
  
MdM: Desde que eu disse, e vamo para com esse papo!  
  
Miro: Xiiiiii....   
  
MdM: ¬___¬'''''''''  
  
No bar da mesma danceteria Shiryu estava muito triste, chorava muito enquanto bebia uma bebida tipica da ilha sem alcool.  
  
Shiryu: (Pensando) Por que?! Por que eu tive que revelar pra ela o que eu realmente sentia? Ela deve ta me achando com cara de otário e rindo de mim agora. Até parece que uma menina linda e doce como ela iria gostar  
  
de um cara como eu. Ela deve me odiar, deve achar que eu sempre usei ela ou que sempre me aproximei com segundas intençoes. Que ódio! Como é possivel eu gostar tanto assim de uma garota Zeus? Como?!   
  
*Nisso, Shunrey chega*  
  
Shunrey: Shiryu?  
  
Shiryu: *Sem desviar o olhar do copo* A claro, quanto deu mesmo?  
  
Shunrey: Não reconhece mais a minha voz Shiryu?  
  
Shiryu: *Olha para a Shunrey* Shunrey???? O que tu ta fazendo aqui?  
  
Shunrey: Hn, em primeiro luigar eu queria me desculpar por hoje na praia!  
  
Shiryu: Não Shunrey! Eu é que pesso desculpas, eu fui muito precipitado, não deveria ter te falado aquilo. Não sei da onde eu tirei que uma minina doce como vocÊ poderia amar um cara como eu!!!  
  
Mas não se preocupe Shunrey, quando voltarmos para casa eu vou para um lugar muito longe treinar, e vocÊ nunca mais vai precisar me ver e...  
  
Shunrey: CALA ESSA BOCA E DEIXA EU FALA QUE JÁ TA TODO MUNDO DA DANCETERIA OLHANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiryu: *Olha para os lados e confirma o que Shunrey disse*   
  
Shunrey: Obrigada. Bom... onde eu estava mesmo? Ah claro! Shiryu, eu queria me desculpar por ter tido aquela reação na praia. Mas é que realmente eu não sabia o que fazer.   
  
Bom... Eu só queria te falar que... Shiryu EU TE AMO TAMBÉM!  
  
*Os dois se beijam e todos começam a aplaudir*  
  
Shunrey: Hehehehe, igual cena de filme!  
  
Shiryu: É mesmo.   
  
Shiryu paga a conta do bar e vai bem agarradinho com Shunrey para a mesa onde estavam todos.  
  
Hyoga: Aê!!!!!   
  
June: Beija! Beija! Beija!  
  
Shiryu: Eles tão pedindo...  
  
Shunrey: É pra já ... *Segura a nuca de Shiryu e o beija*  
  
Minu: Ai, ai... o amor é tão lindo!!!  
  
Jabu: Que bom que vocês estão juntos!  
  
Aldebaran: Estou muito feliz por vocês!!!  
  
Shun: Que lindos!!!! ^____^  
  
Ikki: *cruza os braços* Deu! Vocês já podem parar de se beijar!  
  
Marin: Shunrey? Shiryu? Vocês já podem parar!  
  
Hyoga: A não! Eu não to nem um poko afim de segurar vela! Vem Hana, vamos dançar.  
  
Hana: Ok...  
  
*Os dois saem*  
  
Miro: Ah! Que merda vocês dois!   
  
Shunrey: *Para de beijar Shiryu* Acalmen-se! Vem Shiryu! Vamos dançar.  
  
Shiryu: To indo!!!  
  
*Saem*  
  
MdM: Vem Minu, vamo cai na pista.  
  
Minu: Ok, vambora!  
  
*Saem*  
  
Aioria:Marin...?  
  
Marin: Uhum...  
  
*saem*  
  
June: Vem Shun!   
  
Shun: Vamos!  
  
*Saem*  
  
Aldebaran: To com uma sede...  
  
Kamus: Eu também!  
  
Miro: Vamo pro bar beber e cata gata!  
  
Jabu: É! Você vem Ikki?  
  
Ikki: Vocês sabem que eu não posso beber!  
  
Jabu: Aé! Hehehe... Vamo lá pessoal.  
  
Garotos: YEAH!!!!  
  
*Saem pulando até o bar*  
  
Ikki: ...  
  
Eiri: ...  
  
*5 minutos depois*  
  
Eiri: Ikki?  
  
Ikki: Que é?  
  
Eiri: Por que você não pode beber?  
  
Ikki: Quando eu bebo eu perco a noção do tempo e na maioria das vezes eu acabo ficando bebado, e quando eu fico bebado eu fico agressivo.  
  
Eiri: Nossa, você tem responsabilidade... Eu nunca axei que você.... Ah, esquece!  
  
Ikki: ....  
  
Eiri: Voce.... Você.... Quer dançar comigo?  
  
Ikki: Já que não tem mais nada pra fazer... Vamos logo!  
  
Todos estão na pista de dança ou no barzinho. Mas algo acontece com Marin.  
  
Marin: MdM?  
  
MdM: ....  
  
Marin: MdM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MdM: QUE É GAROTA?!?!?!?!  
  
Marin: NÃO GRITA CMG! E PRESTA MAIS ATENÇÃO NA DANÇA!!! PRA ONDE VC TA OLHANDO HEIN? AH!!!! É PRO AFRODITE É? POR QUE TU NÃO ADIMITI LOGO QUE É VIADO E PEGA LOGO O AFRODITE?!?!?!  
  
MdM: PARA DE GRITA GAROTA!! TA TODO MUNDO OLHANDO!!!!  
  
*Do lado Pablo e Afrodite olhavam aterrorizados*  
  
Pablo: Como assim ''O Afreodite''?  
  
Afrodite: ....  
  
Pablo: Se ele gosta de você, por que aquela moça está falando que ele é... MAS QUE DROGA! NÃO ME DIGA QUE VC É HOMEM!!!???  
  
Afrodite: ....  
  
Pablo: SAI DAQUI SUA BIXA!!!! QUE NOJO EU IA BEIJAR UM HOMEM!!! AHHHH!!!! SAI DA MINHA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU QUEBRE ESSA TUA CARA!!!!  
  
*MdM interrompe*  
  
MdM: O QUE?!?!?!?!   
  
Pablo: ESSA BIXA AÊ! EU VO QUEBRA ESSE GAYZÃO!!!!  
  
MdM: *Da um soco em Pablo* MAIS RESPEITO COM O AFRODITE! ELE É GAY SIM E DAÍ? É MUITO MAIS LIMPO, MUITO MAIS ONESTO, MUITO MAIS GENTIL E EDUCADO QUE MUITO ETEROSEXUAL PRECONCEITUOSO QUE ANDA POR AÍ!  
  
Marin: *Segura MdM* Calma MdM!! Assim tu mata o cara!  
  
MdM: MAS UM TIPINHO DESSES TEM QUE MORRER MESMO, ASSIM O MUNDO SÓ ANDA PRA TRAS! VAI!!! VOLTA PRO TEU PAÍS! VOLTA!!! VAI PROCURA UM RABO DE SAIA SE É DISSO QUE TU GOSTA! ANDA ANTES QUE EU QUEBRE O RESTO DOS TEU DENTES DESGRAÇADO!!!!!  
  
Pablo: *Com a cara toda sangrando e sem alguns dentes da frente sai correndo da danceteria*  
  
Afrodite: *Abraça MdM chorando*   
  
MdM: *Retribui o abraço caloroso de seu amor (agora assumido)*  
  
Marin: *Chorando* Aiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Que lindo!!!!!! Snif....  
  
MdM: Disculpa por ter deixado esse cara te ofender, eu devia ter quebrado logo a cara dele!  
  
Afrodite: Eu não sei o que dizer...   
  
MdM: Não diga nada... *Segura a nuca de Afrodite e o beija*  
  
Enquanto isso acontecia Eiri e Ikki começavam uma amizade (?)  
  
Ikki: E foi assim que eu virei cavaleiro...  
  
Eiri: Nossa, que história triste Ikki, mas que bom que vocÊ ficou do lado dos meninos...  
  
Ikki: É.. Sou muito grato por Zeus ter botado Seiya e os outro no meu caminho, principalmente o meu irmão.  
  
Eiri: É, você é muito sortudo agora... Mas, vocÊ sente muita falta da Esmeralda?  
  
Ikki: Sim... Muita. Não consigo mais ter relacionamentos serios por causa dela.  
  
Eiri: Eu acho que ela só quer o sem bem. Ela ficaria feliz em te ver feliz com alguma garota.  
  
Ikki: Eu sei, mas eu me sinto culpado, parece que eu estou traindo ela. Agente nunca teve um relacionamento mas eu sempre amei ela, e amei muito.  
  
Eiri: É, deve ser dificil esquecer um grande amor...  
  
Ikki: Sabe.. Você é a primeira pessoa que me escuta... Obrigado Eiri, acho que vamos ser bons amigos apartir de hoje.  
  
Eiri: Amigos....  
  
Depois de muitos e muitos beijos dos novos casais Shiryu e Shunrey, MdM e Afrodite. Depois de muita dança dos restos dos casais e depois de muita bebida e azaração dos meninos que foram pra o bar. Todos voltam para ops seus quartos para descançar um pouco. Afinal, no dia seguinte teria o tal  
  
festival de cultura ninja....  
  
Continua.....  
  
N/A: EU SEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ESSE CAP FIKO MTU MELOSO, MAS EU TENTEI FAZER ALGUMA COMÉDIA.... Axo que consegui pelo menos um sorriso de vc! Hehehehe, obrigada por ler mais um cap desta fic! Se vc gostou, naum gostou ou se tem algum palpite, ideia... me mandem e-mails, telefonem, mandem codigo morc, sinais de fumaça  
  
o que for! Mas mandem!!!! ok? e-mail vcs sabem: paola25990@hotmail.com ok?  
  
BEIJOS!!!!! 


	9. E o grande final é

Titulo: Um aniversário inesquecivel?  
  
Sumário: Saori faz 17 anos e faz uma viajem podendo levar quem ela quiser pro lugar que quiser.  
  
9º Capitulo..: E o grande final é....  
  
No dia seguinte todos acordam bem sedinho pois tinham de trabalhar demanhã. Lá pelo 12:00 foram liberados e cada um teve eu destino.  
  
No quarto...  
  
Aldebaran: E aí gentinha, o que vocês vão fazer agora?!  
  
June: Eu vou almoçar, to morrendo de fome!  
  
Marin: Ah! Eu vo com você! Alguem mais vem?  
  
Garotos: EU, EU, EU, EU!!!!!  
  
Marin: O bando de mortos de fome!  
  
Afrodite: Credo, cade as meninas?! Não vejo elas desde demanha cedinho hoje!  
  
Shunrey: A Saori falou de um tal de treinamento.  
  
Seiya: Vamos comer?  
  
June: Cala a boca! Po Shunrey, que estranho isso!   
  
Shunrey: É...  
  
Shiryu: *Abraça Shunrey por tras* E aí? Ta afim di um almoço a dois?!  
  
Shunrey: Uhum, vou me arrumar rapidinho e já volto.  
  
June: Meninos, esperem, nós vamos nos arrumar e já já vamos almoçar, ok?  
  
Meninos: *Com voz desanimada* Ok...  
  
*meia hora depois*  
  
Meninas: Estamos prontas!!!!  
  
Meninos: YEAHHHH!!!!  
  
Shiryu: Vamos então Shunrey?:  
  
Shunrey: Claro! Vamos no mesmo restaurante que o pessoal né?  
  
Shiryu: Se você prefirir...  
  
MdM: Di... é... hn.... eu.... é...  
  
Jabu: Que é isso MdM??!!?!? Com vergonha de convidar o Fro pra sair é?  
  
MdM: É claro que não!  
  
Afrodite: Hihihihihihi!!!!  
  
MdM: Ta, vc, quer, é, hn...  
  
Afrodite: Sim, claro fofo. Mas vamos fazer igual ao Shiryu e a Shunrey, ok?  
  
MdM: Sim, claro, é, hn...  
  
Afrodite: Então vamos gente bonita?  
  
Todos: Claro!!!!  
  
Todos saem animadissimos para o restaurante ir almoçar. O restaurante que estavam indo ficava no primeiro bloco e não era nada caro como o que ficava  
  
no segundo. Logo que chegaram, sentaram-se em uma enorme mesa redonda que ficava no meio do restaurante, já os casais Shiryu e Shunrey e MdM e Afrodite, sentaram-se  
  
em mesas pequenas, quadradas, que ficavam nos cantos ou nas paredes especiais para namorados. O garçon chega na mesa do meio.  
  
Garçon: O que vcs vão querer?  
  
June: Eu quero esse bife com fritas!  
  
Toda Galera: EU TMB!!!!!!  
  
June: Credo!  
  
Seiya: Mas eu quero MUITA bata frita!  
  
Jabu: E eu quero um bife MUITO grande e gordo!!!  
  
Minu: O gentinha mais esfomiada....  
  
Garçon: Ok, já trago. Vocês sabem que hoje terá a fera Ninja aqui na ilha né?  
  
Marin: Sim, Sim, já sabemos. Que horas começa?  
  
Garçon: Começa as 2 horas, qualquer pergunta ou duvida vocês podem falar com o gerente.  
  
Eiri: Obrigada!  
  
*Garçon sai*  
  
Ikki: Po! To com muitaaa fome!!! Será que demora?  
  
Kamus: Acho que sim, recem pedimos!  
  
Miro: É, vocês vão nesta tal de fera Ninja?!  
  
Hyoga: Eu vou com a Hana!   
  
Aldebaran: Hmmmm!!!!!!  
  
Hyoga: Não é isso ta Dema?  
  
Seiya: Se não é isso então....  
  
Aioria: Hahahahahha!!!!!! Hyoga ''pega-ninguem''!!!!  
  
Hyoga: Po gente, tmb não é assim né?  
  
Shun: ''pega-ninguem''?  
  
Aldebaran: É Shun, é que quando um homem e uma mulher... CARA********************************  
  
Shun: Ca.. o q ?  
  
Aldebaran: Hehehehe, esquece Shun! *Olha para Ikki* Você poderia ter pego mais leve né?  
  
Ikki: Não, e se vc tentar tirar a inocencia do meu irmão mais uma vez, EU TE MATO!!!!!!!  
  
Aldebaran: Calma!!!! Eu não faço mais!  
  
Seiya: Po Ikki, teu irmão vai ter que aprender um dia né?   
  
Shun: Saber o que?  
  
Jabu: Que quando um homem e uma mulher se... Ah!! esquece Shun!  
  
Ikki: Acho bom mesmo!  
  
*O garçon chega, entrega os pratos e sair.*  
  
Jabu e Seiya: 1,2,3 ATACAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
June: Ai que vergonha...  
  
Minu: Que garçon de poucas palavras...   
  
Hyoga: É.  
  
Todos comem calmamente, abro exeçoes pra Jabu o Seiya por motivos obvios ^_^'''. Shiryu e Shunrey e Afrodite e MdM tiveram um almoço muito romantic o que acabou em muitos beijos e declaraçoes.  
  
Depois do almoço Hyoga foi buscar Hana em seu quarto e todos se dirigiram para o salão principal para participarem da tal fera Ninja.  
  
Hana: Olha Hyoga! Quanta coisa linda!!!!  
  
Hyoga: Que espadas legais....  
  
Seiya: Uuuuuu, da até medo!  
  
Shiryu: Olha!!!!  
  
Shunrey: O que more?  
  
Shiryu: Me sigam!!!!  
  
* Shiryu corre segurando a mão de Shunrey, todos o seguem até chegar em um salão enorme*  
  
Aldebaran: Ta, o que que é isso hein?  
  
Miro: Sei lá, não custa nada perguntar!  
  
Aioria: *Chamando um funcionário que estava ali* O, por favor, o que vai ter aqui?  
  
Funcionário: Uma competição ninja.  
  
Aioria: E que horas começa?  
  
Funcionário: Daki a pokinho.  
  
Aioria: Obrigado!  
  
Afrodite: Que legal! Uma competição!!!!  
  
MdM: Vamos sentar?  
  
Afrodite: Vamos!  
  
Todos se sentam nas caderas que ficavam em volta de um grande circulo no chão, onde aconteceria a luta. Aos poucos mais pessoas vão chegando e sentando. Em poucos minutos o lugar fica cheio e bem  
  
animado.  
  
Shiryu: Nossa, tem gente de tudo que é tipo dentro desse salão!  
  
Aldebaran: É mesmo!   
  
Shunrey: Que legal isso! Como será essa competição?  
  
Eiri: Não sei! To loca pra ver! Hehehehe!!!!  
  
Um homem vestido com roupas caracterizadas ninjas entra no salão, pega um microfone e começas a falar.  
  
Homem: Olá senhoras, senhores, crianças e adolescentes presentes neste grande evento patrocinado pelo Park Hotel. *Todos ficam quietos e prestam atenção no homem* Hoje, vamos comemorar a cultura ninja,  
  
pouco conhecida por muita gente. Espero que vocês tenham passado no salão principal e visualizado a fera ninja, se ainda não teve essa chance, não se preocupe! A fera estará disponivel até as 18 horas de hoje.   
  
Vamos agora presenciar verdadeiras lutas ninjas, nessa competição o maior premio será este trofeu de 1 metro e 30 centimetros, inteirinho de ouro maciço *Todos: óóóóóóóó*. Vamos parar de papo e partir para a ação.  
  
Nossos primeiros ninjas serão: Akatsu e Juanito.  
  
A luta começa, os dois são verdadeiros ninjas, muito bem treinados. Lutam belamente uma luta que dura 37 minutos.  
  
Homem: E o vencedor da primeira luta é Juanito! Por favor Akatsu, caso tenha se ferido muito, dirija-se a enfermaria.   
  
Publico: JUANITO! JUANITO! JUANITO! JUANITO!  
  
Homem: Muito bem, senhoras e senhores, por favor. Temos de ter silencio, a luta não é apenas corpo, também é mente. Por favor, respeitem os lutadores! *Todos ficam em silencio* Agora teremos uma ninja! Com vocês  
  
Saori Kido contra Akatsu.  
  
Aldebaran, Jabu, Aioria, Miro, Minu, June e o resto: O QUE?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!  
  
Hana: Nossa, vocês conhecem essa menina?  
  
Todos ficam quietos e olham Saori entrando no salão, quando ela bota os pés no circulo onde lutarias com Akatsu uma senhora grita istericamente da plateia.  
  
Senhora: SAORI?!?!?!?! SAORI KIDO?!?!?!?!  
  
Saori: *Olha a mulher e grita* QUEM É VOCÊ????  
  
Senhora: NÃO ME RECONHECE MAIS É MENININHA?  
  
Saori: NÃO!!!!!!!  
  
Senhora: *Sai da plateia e entra o circulo* Sou eu querida, sua tia! Tsuzuca!  
  
Saori: *Começa a chorar* Tia!!!!!!!! Ai que saudades *Abraça a tia que retribui o abraço também chorando*   
  
Tsuzuca: O que vocÊ está fazendo aqui? Virou ninja?  
  
Saori: Não, eu...  
  
Tsuzuca: Você é muito fragil pra ficar lutando com esses ninjas muito bem treinados! Vamos atomar um lanche e você me explica tudo!   
  
Saori: Ta...  
  
*Saem*  
  
Homem: Aconteceu um imprevisto!!!! Vamos passar para o proximo desafiante.... Hmmm.... Sheena! Por favor, entre no circulo.  
  
Galera: O QUE?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!  
  
Hana: Vcs tmb conhecem ela?  
  
Sheena ganha a luta com Akatsu, depois Jysti ganha a luta e assim foi até ficarem uma contra a outra.   
  
Sheena: Agora somos só nós...  
  
Jisty: Vamos ver quem é a melhor.  
  
Sheena: O resultado desta luta não pode interfirir na nossa amizade.  
  
Jisty: Ok!  
  
Sheena: Quem ganhar divide o premio com a outra.  
  
Jisty: Tah.  
  
Homem: Calem a boca e lutem logo! Estou louco para ver duas gatas destas se pegando numa luta! *Todos da plateia: .....* Opa.. eu falei isso alto...  
  
Plateia: .....  
  
A luta começa, Jisty e Sheena são muito boas (No bom sentido, ta?). Depois de muitos chutes, socos, pontapés, arranhoes, etc. Sheena acaba derrubando Jisty.  
  
Depois de ser falado no microfoni sua vitoria, Sheena da sua mão para Jisty levantar. Todos ficam assustados com o tal gesto, principalmente os que conheciam Sheena, Mas 2 ou 3 segundos depois de Jisty levantar  
  
e abraçar a amiga dando-lhe parabéns, a platéia levanta e aplaude a amizade das duas.   
  
  
  
Em um bar ali perto, Saori tinha acabado de falar toda a historia dos ultimos anos de sua vida, incluindo este grandioso aniversário.  
  
Tsuzuca: Poxa Saori, que xato. Mas eu vou ajudar vocês! Vou alugar um jatinho, e vamos todos para o verdadeiro lugar que vc queria ir.  
  
Saori: França, era a França tia, pra procurar vc. Falando nisso, o que tu ta fazendo aqui, hein?  
  
Tsuzuca: Hehehehe, é que eu ouvi falar nesta fera ninja e resolvi ver como é. Pode ter sido destino, nã acha?  
  
Saori: É. Pode até ser tia. A França é legal?  
  
Tsuzuca: É linda! Tenho umas histórias otimas sobra lá...  
  
Saori: *Seus olhos brilham* Conta, tia! Conta!  
  
Saori passa as melhores 3 horas vividas em sua vida, escuta cada palavra de Tsuzuca e Tsuzuca ouvia a de Saori. Chega uma hora que todos o pessoal entra no bar e senta na mesa.  
  
Hyoga: E aí Saori, não vai apresentar a moça?  
  
Tsuzuca: Moça? Eu? Hehehehe! VocÊ é muito educado jovem, e meio ceguinho tmb. Mas isso passa!  
  
Hana: Hehehehe.  
  
Saori: Gente, essa é a minha tia, Tsuzuka.  
  
Shunrey: Essa que é a vaca?????  
  
Saori: É!!!!!  
  
Tsuzuca: HN?  
  
June: Prazer!!!!!!! Eu sou a June, sou uma das melhores amigas da Saori!  
  
Miro: Eu sou Miro, prazer...  
  
*Todos se apresentam, incluindo Sheena e Jisty que tinham acabado de lutar e dar entrevistas para as radios e emissoras de tv das regioes.*  
  
Tsuzuca: Prazer! Então vcs são os Cava...  
  
Saori: É!!!! ELES ME AJUDAM NAS TAREFAS DE CASA! ^_^  
  
Hana: Cava o q?  
  
Tsuzuca: Ahhhhhh, hehehehe. Vc quem é?  
  
Ikki: Essa é a namorada do Pato.  
  
Hyoga: Ikki!!!!!! Náos não, é, eu....  
  
Hana: Nós não somos namorados Ikki. Somos apenas amigos!  
  
Ikki: Sei..  
  
Saori: Calma gente! Eu tenho uma coisa importante para falar!  
  
June: Fala intaum minina!  
  
Saori: A Tsuzuca vai o ajudar a voltar pra casa, ela vai alugar um jato particular!!!!  
  
Todos: UHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamus: Quando isso?  
  
Tsuzuca: Bom, eu não tenho muito dinheiro agora, mas eu vou ali naquele banco, enquanto isso vocês fazem as malas, fazem o que querem e eu alugo e vamos embora.  
  
Saori: Ta bom!  
  
Todos vão para o quarto 201, arrumam suas malas e vão para o salão principal para esperar Tsuzuca.  
  
Tsuzuca: Então, vamos?  
  
Saori: Putz!!!! Eu vou avisar o gerente! Pera!   
  
Tsuzuca: Ok...  
  
Nisso Hana chama Hyoga pro sofá, eles se sentam e Hana começa a falar.  
  
Hana: Você vai voltar?:  
  
Hyoga: Não...   
  
Hana: Voê mora em Tokio né?  
  
Hyoga: Sim... Você...  
  
Hana: Não, eu não tenho planos pro Japão, não vai da pra ir, a grana agora vai ficar curta...  
  
Hyoga: Eu intendo Hana....  
  
Hana: Então, isso é...  
  
Hyoga: Um adeus...  
  
Hana: Sim...*abaixa a cabeça*  
  
Saori: *Grita para Hyoga* Hyoga!!!! Estamos saindo!!!!  
  
Hana: Ad....  
  
Hyoga: *Beija Hana* Adeus. *Sai*   
  
Todos seguem Tsuzuca até o aeroporto da Ilha, feito tudo, todos entram e o jato decola.  
  
Piloto: E aê? Pra onde vamos?  
  
Tsuzuca: *Animada* FRANÇA!!!!  
  
Todos: NÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tsuzuca: Calma gente! Eu pensei que vcs queriam ir pra França.   
  
Kamus: Estamos cansados! Queremos é voltar para Tokio.  
  
Tsuzuca:: eu vou embarcar na Grecia então...  
  
Saori: Não tia! Tu vai pra mansão cmg!   
  
Tsuzuca: Não! Eu não posso!  
  
Saori: Piloto, por favor, queremos ir para Tokio.  
  
6 horas depois eles chegam em Tokio, Saori chama um taxi, cada um fica em sua casa. Saori chega na mansão junto com Tsuzuca, ela paga o taxi e as duas entram.  
  
Saori: Tatsume??? Eu to viva!!!!  
  
Tatsume: Senhorita Saori!!!!! Estava tão preocupado, o que aconteceu?  
  
Saori: Depois eu te conto, mas.. eu achei alguem pra vc.  
  
Tatsume: Hn?  
  
Tsuzuca: Oi Tatsume...  
  
Tatsume: Tsuzuca????  
  
Os dois se abraçam, depois Tatsume prepara um chá com biscoitos e os tres passam o final do dia e o começo da noite conversando e rindo.   
  
Saori: Nossa, já é 1 hora da madruada, vou deitar.  
  
Tatsume: Ok, sua cama está pronta. Suas roupas estão tudo lá, o hotel enviu devlta tudo ontem, não chegou ninguem lah para pegar, então eles mandaram de volta. Eu entreguei cada mala a sua devida casa.  
  
Saori: Obrigada Tatsume. Boa noite! Boa noite tia.  
  
Tatsume e Tsuzuca: Boa noite.  
  
  
  
Saori vai dormir, Tsuzuca e Tatsume ficam mais horas e horas conversando e lembrando de velhos tempos.  
  
Tsuzuca: Nossa, 5 da manhã... o tempo voa!!!! Tenho que ir! Manda um beijão pra todos!!! Principalmente pra Saori!!!!  
  
Tatsume: Tsuzuca, vc não pode ir!  
  
Tsuzuca: Eu telefono! Beijinhos! Tchauzinhu!!!!  
  
Tatsume: Mas ....   
  
Tsuzuca vai embora, Tatsume não sabe para onde ela iria, mas tinha certeza que iria ligar. No dia seguinde Saori acorda e tem o desgosto de não encontrar a tia. Tatsume explica tudo que aconteceu ontem. E saori intende tudo.   
  
- Ela ainda precisa de um tempo pra pensar Tatsume, mas eu ainda tenho esperanças que ela vai voltar e pra ficar! *uma lagrima cai - Tatsume concorda com Saori e logo faz o café da manhã.  
  
Minutos depois Shunrey, June, Eiri e Minu chegam na mansdão e sobem para o quarto de Saori para conversarem.  
  
Minu: E ela fugiu assim, sem mais nem menos?  
  
Saori: É...  
  
Shunrey: Como você ta?  
  
Saori: To bem...   
  
*Barulho de Telefone.*  
  
Tatsume: *Gritando da sala* Saoriiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Telefone pra você!!!!!!  
  
*Saori atende*  
  
Saori: Tia!!!!! Que surpresa!!! Como? Agora você vai me ligar todos os dias? Que bom! E onde vc ta? Gracia??? Como é aí? é.. deve ser lindo mesmo. Passar as ferias aí? Claro! Faltam alguns meses ainda, mas eu quero sim!  
  
Shunrey: Saori, eu e as meninas estamos indo, depois agente volta! Tchau!  
  
*Saem*  
  
Saori: Eu tenho que falar com o Tatsume, mas é quase certo tia....   
  
  
  
Saori passou a receber todos os dias telefonemas de sua tia, nas ferias de inverno Tsuzua levou-a para conhecer a Grecia e nas de verão o Havai. Agora, Saori estava completamente feliz.  
  
~~**~~**~~** F I M **~~**~~**~~  
  
N/A: E assim é o final dessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado! Me mandem e-mails. Se vcs não gostaram, me escrevam o final de vcs! Vou adorar ler! Ok? Meu e-mail é: paola25990@hotmail.com  
  
BEIJOS!!!!! 


End file.
